<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of the World by veritasLItg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221252">Edge of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/pseuds/veritasLItg'>veritasLItg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adventure, Alcohol, Battle, F/M, Fantasy, Gambling, Historical, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Pirates, Prostitution, Smut, Suspense, Swordfighting, Tarot, Undead Pirates, mythical creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/pseuds/veritasLItg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sit back and let me tell ye a tale, girls. It began atop the waterfall, at the edge of the world…</i><br/>-<br/>Danger. Mystery. The supernatural. Long Bob McKenzie has a riddle to solve, and there's no time to lose.</p><p>A swashbucklin' pirates tale inspired by the boys' pool chat while the girls were at the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tall waves beat against the sides of the ship, spilling over onto the deck. The sky that had been light just minutes earlier darkened until it was black as night, and heavy raindrops began to fall upon the sailors as they sprang into action.</p><p>“All hands hoay! Batten down th’ hatches!”</p><p>Long Bob McKenzie paced the deck as he barked out orders to his crew, revelling in the way the sailors obeyed him without question. <em>Nessie’s Revenge</em> was his pride and joy, and his captaincy over the ship was well-earned after many hard years at sea. He was a young captain, but he had earned the respect of his peers through a reputation for fearlessness and guile.</p><p>“Reef th’ mainsail!”</p><p>His men scurried up the ratlines, climbing the rope ladders towards the yardarms to trim the sails.</p><p>Long Bob climbed up onto the quarterdeck and took the helm from his first mate, Henrik Blondbeard.</p><p>“Our course be true?” he asked as they switched places.</p><p>Blondbeard reached into the breast of his greatcoat and pulled out a brass compass. He wiped the glass face, rotating the device gently before nodding.</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n. We be true.”</p><p>Long Bob peered into the darkness, observing the ocean waves growing larger and larger as they approached the ship. He spun the wheel sharply, steering the ship alongside the giant waves as they tossed the ship around.</p><p>Rain pounded down upon them, soaking each man to the bone as they worked in unison to keep the ship afloat.</p><p>“Cap’n!” a young sailor climbed down from the crow’s nest, breathless as he ran up to the deck.</p><p>“What do ye want, lad?” Blondbeard growled, stepping in front of the boy and blocking his way.</p><p>“Please, sir! You ‘ave to see—there’s a waterfall!”</p><p>Blondbeard snorted in derision. “A waterfall? Ye’re daft, we be in th’ middle of th’ ocean!”</p><p>“I ain’t lyin’, sir – I seen it wi’ me own eyes!” The boy lifted a spyglass to his eye, then pointed across the bow of the ship. “Straight ahead!”</p><p>“Ye best not be runnin’ a rig, lad, or ye’ll be shark bait afore nightfall,” Blondbeard seized the glass from the boy’s hand and brought it up to his eye, scanning the horizon.</p><p>“I see naught but th’ sea.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes went wild in desperation and he stomped his bare foot on the deck. “It’s there, sir, promise!”</p><p>“Give it t’ me,” Long Bob commanded, holding out his hand. “Take th’ helm.”</p><p>Blondbeard relinquished the spyglass and took Long Bob’s place at the wheel.</p><p>Long Bob lifted the glass to his eye, carefully searching through the tall peaks of the waves. He was about to lower the glass when he noticed it – the horizon was too close, the water spilling over the edge of an unseen abyss.</p><p>“Impossible,” he breathed.</p><p>“Cap’n?” Blondbeard asked sharply. “Do ye see somethin’?”</p><p>He lowered the glass, momentarily awestruck at the sight in front of him. “Aye. We be needin’ tae turn th’ ship about.”</p><p>Long Bob strode towards the railing, looking over the deck below, and began shouting out new orders.</p><p>“Avast! Bring a spring upon ‘er! Lay anchor an’ prepare th’ sails!” He turned back to Blondbeard. “Hard tae starboard!”</p><p>“Cap’n? Wha’ about th’ storm? Wi’ these waves th’ ship’ll smash t’ pieces!”</p><p>“Would ye rather fall off th’ edge of th’ world, matey?” he growled. “Aye, we be done fer if we dinnae change course.”</p><p>“Aye aye, cap’n.” Blondbeard looked doubtful, but he obeyed the order, spinning the wheel with all his might in an attempt to turn the ship around.</p><p>Long Bob turned to the boy that had sounded the alarm. “What’s yer name, lad?”</p><p>“Felix, sir,” the boy replied breathlessly, in awe at the fact his captain was taking notice of him.</p><p>“Well, Felix,” the captain placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “if we get through this, an extra portion o’ rum be yers tonight. Now git on back up tae yer post!”</p><p>Felix scrambled to obey the order, clambering up the ladder to the crow’s nest, and Long Bob stepped up to the wheel again, relieving Blondbeard of his post.</p><p>The <em>Revenge</em> shuddered as the crew worked to change directions, fighting against the waves that constantly pounded against the sides of the boat. The minutes felt like hours as Long Bob stood at the helm, his tricorn hat unable to prevent the rain from streaking down his face as he navigated the tricky waters. He kept his amber eyes trained on the horizon that crept closer and closer, all their efforts seemingly in vain as the current carried them towards the waterfall.</p><p>He swore under his breath and threw all of his strength against the wheel, desperate to change course and avoid their fate – but it was useless. The closer the ship got to the edge, the faster the current carried them towards it. He hung his head, punching his fist against the wheel in frustration. How could this be happening? Waterfalls didn’t appear in the middle of the ocean out of nowhere.</p><p>His heart sank as he watched the bow of the ship draw nearer to the edge. The ship became eerily silent as the men stopped what they were doing to watch in defeat, many of them making the sign of the cross over their chests as they prepared for the end. Even the wind stilled and the rain let up, the dark clouds rolling away.</p><p>The silence was deafening. A waterfall of this size should roar with the sound of water pounding against the rocks below, but there was nothing.</p><p>He fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, balling up a fist and pressing it against his mouth. He felt at one with the ship, feeling the water coursing beneath its belly as if it were passing under his own body.</p><p>He waited in breathless anticipation for the moment the ship would teeter over the edge and send them plunging to a watery grave.</p><p>The ship began to slow, taunting him. The wood creaked as the water shallowed around them, the bottom of the ship scraping against the rocks beneath.</p><p>And then nothing.</p><p>Long Bob opened his eyes. The ship was suspended in place, gently rocking along to the waves. The crew on the deck below let out a rousing cheer at their apparent salvation, and he stood, staggering over to the side of the boat to examine their situation.</p><p>The ship suddenly shifted and threw him against the side, and he winced in pain.</p><p>A low, rough voice sounded behind him.</p><p>“’Ello, McKenzie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! ❤ I really hope you enjoyed this and will stick along for the ride. I was sitting on this idea for over a month before I started writing, and I'm so excited to FINALLY be sharing it! </p><p>I'd love to hear your feedback - do I need to include a glossary of terms, and/or something to help with the accents? Long Bob's accent is going to be a mix of pirate and Scottish, and there will be at least one character with a bit of Jamaican/Patois (it's toned-down, but still might be difficult to understand). Let me know!</p><p>Special thanks to sp3194 for being my beta reader and for encouraging me to write this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Undead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"And I’m a skeleton pirate who was raised from the dead by the sea god Poseidon to stop a volcano from erupting!"</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief note: I've made one of the characters a native Jamaican and given him some Jamaican/Patois dialect. I've toned it down to make it readable, but I just wanted to make a note of this change in case anyone might be offended. No offense is intended, it just made sense in the context of the fic since it takes place in the Caribbean and in Jamaica. </p><p>That said, I hope you enjoy! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“’Ello, McKenzie.”</p><p>Long Bob froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere, but it was one that he hadn’t expected to hear again on this earth. He shook his head, praying that his mind was playing tricks on him and that when he turned around there would be nothing there.</p><p>He winced as he slowly picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his arm where it had taken the brunt of the impact as he had fallen against the side of the ship. Apprehension filled him as he gripped the hilt of his sword and slowly turned around.</p><p>A tall, dark figure was shrouded against the ominous sky, water dripping from his tattered clothing. He gazed back at Long Bob with his head tilted and an amused smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Did yuh miss me, Bob?” his face split into a toothy grin as he threw his head back, peals of laughter bursting from deep within. “De look ‘pon yuh face, mon!”</p><p>Long Bob stared at the man with a mixture of fear and disbelief.</p><p>“Ye’re dead,” he choked, his voice just above a whisper. “Ah—Ah watched ye die in me arms.”</p><p>The man’s head bobbed as his smile disappeared. “Yah, mon. Me be dead, an’ dis body ‘tis but ah corpse.”</p><p>“Then how—”</p><p>“Ahh, ‘tis ah myst’ry, yah?” He looked over the railing, peering at the waterfall mere metres from the where the bow of the ship had stopped. “Dere be many myst'ries afoot.”</p><p>Long Bob looked over the deck at the sailors below, some of whom had noticed their mysterious visitor and were gawking up at them.</p><p>“Come, let’s go tae me cabin,” he said, “away from pryin’ eyes.”</p><p>The man dipped his head in assent and followed Long Bob down the stairs to the lower deck.</p><p>“Blondbeard!” Long Bob snapped his fingers, and the long-haired blond man whirled around from where he was inspecting the rigging.</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n—Rahim!” His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the undead man. “How—”</p><p>“Blondbeard,” Long Bob cut him off, “mind th’ ship. Rahim ‘n Ah ‘ave matters tae discuss in private.”</p><p>Blondbeard was about to protest but caught the look of warning in his captain’s eyes and thought better of it. “Aye aye, cap’n,” he assented, and climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck, looking over his shoulder to cast his eyes upon Rahim as he and Long Bob disappeared into the captain’s quarters.</p><p>Long Bob led Rahim into his quarters and closed the door behind them. He indicated towards an empty chair in front of a table, and Rahim sank onto it, spreading his legs in front of him as he leaned back and looked around the cabin.</p><p>The cabin was modest, the ship having been a small merchant vessel prior to being requisitioned by pirates and refurbished for speed and strength in battle. Dirty windows lined the back wall and part of either side wall, allowing just enough daylight to eliminate the need for candles. A desk was pushed up against the back wall, its surface covered with well-worn maps and a wood-bound logbook. In the opposite corner of the room was the one luxury, a four-poster bed with carvings etched into the posts.</p><p>“Nice cabin, mon. Yuh be movin’ up inna world.”</p><p>“Aye,” Long Bob grinned over his shoulder as he opened a cupboard and pulled out two pewter cups with curved handles and a half-empty bottle of rum. “Ship’s a beauty, ain’t she? Won her in a game o’ cards.”</p><p>“Lucky ting she didn’t end uppa de bottom o’ ah waterfall,” Rahim quipped.</p><p>Long Bob stepped over to the table and set the cups down. “Lucky indeed,” he agreed, drawing the words out thoughtfully. He brought the bottle of rum to his mouth and pulled the cork out with his teeth, then poured the amber liquid into one of the cups and held it out to his friend.</p><p>Rahim reached out his hand instinctively, then froze with his hand in mid-air. He shook his head sadly, rejecting the rum and lowering his hand to his lap. “Nah, mon, as much as me long for de taste, ‘twould be pointless. Me cannah taste no more. Me cannah feel, me cannah smell de sea air me used ta love. Dis undead body, it be a curse.”</p><p>Long Bob put the cup down and sat in the chair across the table. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him and leaned forward as he stared intently at the other man. “Wha’s goin’ on, mate? Ye’re supposed t’ be dead, but here ye be sittin’ in front o’ me. This ship, ‘tis supposed tae be sailing across an ocean, but we be stuck at th’ edge o’ a waterfall so large it appears tae be bottomless. Am Ah dreamin’? Am Ah dead?”</p><p>“It be not ah dream, an’ me de only dead one in dis here room.”</p><p>“How be ye…”</p><p>“Undead?” Rahim shook his head with a grimace. “Now dat be ah long tale, one which we do nah have time fah. Yuh need ta go back.”</p><p>“Back? Tae Port Royal? But we ’ave only been sailin’ a week. We cannae go back without capturin’ any booty, the men will mutiny if’n they dinnae get paid. Ah’ll lose th’ <em>Revenge</em>!”</p><p>Rahim shrugged and held up his hands. “Yuh do nah have ah choice, mon. Dis waterfall be ah sign, an’ if yuh try ta keep goin’ dere will be othah signs. Me may nah be able ta save yuh nex’ time.”</p><p>Long Bob sat back in his chair and rubbed the stubble on his jaw. Going back risked mutiny, but if Rahim was right, then going forward could mean death for him and his men. He thrummed his fingers on the table. Deep down he knew he had to trust his friend, but he was aware that his men would be harder to convince, even considering the danger they had just survived.</p><p>He peered at his friend, who sat gazing back at him intently. If he were going to convince his crew to turn back, he needed more information. He picked up the cup of rum that Rahim had declined and downed it in one gulp.</p><p>“Ah reckon ‘tis time ye told me wha’ ye’re doin’ here.”</p><p>Rahim leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin and spoke in a low voice. “Poseidon.”</p><p>Long Bob’s eyes widened. “Th’ god o’ th’ sea?”</p><p>“Yah,” he nodded. “Me struck ah deal wit’ ‘im – me immortality in exchange fuh bein’ de keeper o’ Isla de Fuego.”</p><p>“Isla de Fuego?”</p><p>“Yah. It be ah volcanic islan’. Poseidon made me de caretaker, ta make sure it don’ erupt an’ disrupt de balance o’ de sea.”</p><p>“An’ th’ waterfall?”</p><p>“His creation, mon. But he allowed me ta save yuh. It be a sign.”</p><p>Long Bob drew in a breath as he gazed towards the windows. “Aye. Port Royal it be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're enjoying this by giving kudos and/or leaving a comment! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"Silence, landlubber! Your booty is mine now under the couple laws of King Graham!"</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em>Revenge</em> sailed into the harbour at Port Royal a week later. Pirates are a superstitious bunch, so when faced with the prospect of other supernatural horrors sent by Poseidon, they were quick to agree to Long Bob’s proposal to return to port.</p><p>They dropped anchor and lowered a rowboat to take some of the men ashore, leaving a skeleton crew onboard to mind the ship.</p><p>Long Bob descended the ladder along the side of the boat and settled into place at the stern as the crew lowered their oars and pushed away from the ship.</p><p>“D’ye reckon ye’ll find answers here, Cap’n?” Blondbeard asked.</p><p>Long Bob stared ahead, taking in the bustling port and wondering what had brought them back so soon. “Ah hope so, mate. Ah hope so.”</p><p>They fell silent, the grunts of the crew and the slice of oars into the water the only sounds as they made their way toward the docks. Within minutes they bumped against the dock, and Long Bob jumped out as the men worked to secure the boat.</p><p>He strode down the pier towards the shore, but was stopped by a man with perfectly coiffed black hair and a well-groomed beard with a mustache ending in curled tips. He was neatly dressed, his bright white shirt wrinkle-free and his boots freshly polished. He held a large leather-bound book, which he shifted under one arm. A small dog followed him and sat obediently at his feet.</p><p>“Greetings, sir!” the man reached up and twirled the end of his mustache as he grinned, his white teeth sparkling, then held out his hand.</p><p>Long Bob halted and stared at the offered hand with contempt. Instead of accepting it, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he raised an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>The wide smile didn’t falter. “That’ll be two shillings to tie your boat, sir.”</p><p>“Two sh— since when? Ah was here but a fortnight ago.”</p><p>“New law set forth by King Graham, sir.”</p><p>Long Bob glowered at the man, then reached into the breast of his coat and pulled out a drawstring pouch. He counted the necessary coins and dropped them into the man’s upturned hand, one by one.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” he said as he put the coins away into a small purse. He drew the book out from under his arm and opened it to a fresh page. “Now may I please have your name, and the name of your ship?”</p><p>Annoyed at the man’s persistence and impatient to move on, Long Bob spoke curtly. “McKenzie. <em>Nessie’s Revenge</em>.”</p><p>The man made a notation in the book and looked up, the smile never leaving his face. “Perfect! Welcome to Port Royal, sir. Enjoy your visit!”</p><p>He snapped the book shut and stepped aside with a bow and a flourish. Long Bob threw him one final glare as he pushed past him and headed toward the town.</p><hr/><p>Gravel crunched under his boots as Long Bob strode down the busy street. Merchants lined the edges of the road, peddling their wares to anyone willing to stop and listen, while painted women lounged in doorways and alleys, selling wares of a different sort.</p><p>A pretty young harlot sat on a barrel by the wayside, leaning against the building behind her in such a way as to enhance her figure. She observed his approach with keen grey eyes and nudged her companion.</p><p>“Marisol, look,” she jerked her chin in his direction, “it’s Long Bob McKenzie.”</p><p>The shorter woman sat up straight, casting her gaze towards where her friend had indicated. “Aye, so it is.” Her red painted lips stretched as she smiled, letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to him.”</p><p>“Elisa!” Marisol’s eyes widened at her companion’s boldness. “You wouldn’t—”</p><p>Elisa stepped out into the street, directly in Long Bob’s path. She smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes and thrusting out her chest as he glowered down at her.</p><p>“Out o' me way, wench,” he growled.</p><p>She stood her ground, shifting her feet slightly to lessen the space between them.</p><p>“Wha' do ye wants?”</p><p>Elisa smiled, lifting a finger and dragging it softly along his jawline as the storm in his eyes darkened. “What do you say you and me find somewhere cozy? I want to see for myself if the rumours are true. About,” her eyes cast down to his crotch as she took another step closer, “how you got your name.”</p><p>He grabbed her wrist, jerking it sharply away from his face as she winced. “Aye, they be true a’right. But if ye know who Ah be then ye know that ye're wastin' yer time wit' me.”</p><p>“Oh?” she bit her lip, bringing her eyes back up to his face. “And what does the Lady Scarlet have that I don’t? Perhaps I can make you forget her.”</p><p>“Ye?” Long Bob snarled, glancing up and down at her thin body and tattered dress. “Ah'd sooner fuck me owns first mate.”</p><p>He tossed her aside, and she barely caught herself before she tumbled into a fishmonger’s foul-smelling booth.</p><p>“Ugh!” she reeled back, hand over her mouth and nostrils. She righted herself and stood in the street, glaring back at the pirate’s retreating figure. “Fucking princock.”</p><hr/><p>Long Bob stepped up to the Roasts &amp; Rum Tavern and pushed open the door. The owner, a tall, scruffy-looking Irishman with colourful beaded necklaces around his neck looked up from the counter where he was drying pewter mugs and nodded. Long Bob jerked his chin in acknowledgement and crossed the room to the opposite wall where dozens of local advertisements and announcements littered the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Meditation classes for the soul-seeking pirates who want to unburden their hearts from guilt and balance their chakras…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How to decorate your ship’s cabin to make it a more positive space where you can channel your inner happy-vibes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Model available for nude life drawing classes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whips and Chains: How to spice up your sex life…</em>
</p><p>Long Bob shook his head. None of this stuff would help him discover the secret of the waterfall. Why had he been sent back here? Had Rahim read the signs wrong?</p><p>His shoulders dropped in defeat and he made his way to an empty table, collapsing into a chair.</p><p>“Be right with you, love!” a tavern wench yelled from across the room.</p><p>He stroked his chin as he stared up at a fixed point on the ceiling, contemplating his next move. As he was thinking, the wench came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“What can I getcha, love?”</p><p>He shook himself out of his reverie and smiled up at her. “Be it gin o’clock?”</p><p>She giggled. “Oh, Bob, you know it’s always gin o’clock here!”</p><p>“Jus’ give me th’ usual, lass.”</p><p>She gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading towards the bar. “One bottle of rum, coming right up!”</p><p>Long Bob sat back in his chair, observing the other patrons as he waited. In the corner of the room, a buxom woman with curly red hair sat shuffling a deck of cards. She gave him a sly smile as she noticed his eyes on her, and he looked away quickly. He didn’t want to mess with that one. At the bar, a large, muscular sailor with a shaved head and small, beady eyes was bickering with the owner – something about wheatgrass, causing Long Bob to roll his eyes.</p><p>The tavern door was thrown open, causing a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. All eyes turned towards the opening as a tall man in a lavish greatcoat stepped through, his dark eyes roving around the room until they settled on Long Bob.</p><p>“Aha! I thought I’d find ye here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you're enjoying this by leaving kudos and/or comments!</p><p>Did you figure out who all the characters are from the game?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Opponent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"I’m the captain of the Floater Fleet now, and King Garold is in Jacuzzi Jail for illegal pool noodle winnings."</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Bob’s eyes glinted, matching the smirk on his lips as he watched the newcomer stomp over to his table.</p>
<p>“Fancy meetin’ ye here, Cap’n Noah.”</p>
<p>He stretched his foot out under the table, nudging the empty chair across from him to push it back slightly in a silent invitation for Captain Noah to join him.</p>
<p>Captain Noah ignored the chair, slapping both hands on the table as he leaned over, a storm brewing on his face.</p>
<p>“I want me ship back, McKenzie.”</p>
<p>“It be Cap’n McKenzie now, mate. An’ ye cannae ‘ave it. Ah won it fair ‘n square, an’ ye knows it.”</p>
<p>The captain growled in frustration as he sank into the offered chair.</p>
<p>“I’m th’ leader o’ th’ Floater Fleet, mate. How am I supposed t’ lead without a ship?”</p>
<p>Long Bob shrugged his shoulders, palms raised. “Should 'ave thought o' that afore ye staked it in a game o' cards, mate.” A smug grin crossed his face. “Per’aps yer rich strumpet can buy ye a new one, eh?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah’s chair fell backwards as he burst out of it and lunged, grabbing a fistful of Long Bob’s shirt and yanking him towards him.</p>
<p>“Don’t ye be talkin’ ‘bout Lady Hope like that, or I’ll—”</p>
<p>“Or ye’ll wha’?” spat Long Bob, his eyes sparkling as he maintained the grin on his face. “Keelhaul me? Make me walk th’ plank? Cannae do those without a ship, an’ we both knows Ah would beat ye in a fair fight. An’ seein’ as ye’re tae much o’ a gentleman t' run me through from behind, Ah says 'tis all empty threats.”</p>
<p>Captain Noah glared as he pushed Long Bob back into his chair, releasing his clothing.</p>
<p>Long Bob brushed his hands over his shirt, straightening out the wrinkles.</p>
<p>“Here you go, love!” the tavern wench returned and set a bottle of rum on the table in front of him. She glanced at Captain Noah, then back at Long Bob. “Do you be needin’ a couple glasses to share, or another bottle?”</p>
<p>“That depends.” Long Bob raised his eyebrows at the other man. “Be ye stayin’, or goin’?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah glared back at him, chewing his bottom lip as he considered the question. “Gimme a rematch,” he said.</p>
<p>Long Bob coughed. “Ye wants wha’?”</p>
<p>“Let me try t’ win back me ship.”</p>
<p>Long Bob stared at him, then turned his attention to the serving wench. “Ah reckon we needs another bottle, lass.”</p>
<p>She nodded with a smile and turned on her heel back to the kitchen. Long Bob watched her skirts swish as her hips swayed, before returning a steady gaze to the captain.</p>
<p>“An’ if Ah wins again? Wha’s in it fer me, other than th' chance at losin' me ship?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah opened his mouth and then closed it again, saying nothing.</p>
<p>“Ye be lookin’ like a fish, doin’ that,” Long Bob taunted, copying the movement and bugging his eyes.</p>
<p>The captain’s face flushed, and a vein popped in his neck as he slammed a fist against the table. “Dammit! Ye know I 'ave naught left t' barter.”</p>
<p>A slow smile spread across Long Bob’s face as he leaned back in his chair. “Aye. Ah’ll tell ye wha’. Ah came t’ port lookin’ fer some information. If’n ye win, ye gets th’ ship. If’n Ah win, ye tells me everythin’ Ah needs t’ know.”</p>
<p>Captain Noah stared at him, the gears turning in his brain. “Wha’ kind o’ information? Ye want booty?”</p>
<p>As the leader of the Floater Fleet, it was his business to know everything that went on both on sea and dry land. He ran a whole network of ships, and those under him reported back to him on everything they learned throughout their travels. There wasn’t a more well-informed man throughout the high seas, but he hoarded information like a rich man hoards treasure chests full of gold.</p>
<p>“Nah th' kind o' booty ye're thinkin' o’,” Long Bob replied. “Truth be, Ah don't rightly know wha' Ah be lookin' fer yet.”</p>
<p>The other man’s eyes narrowed as he considered the gamble. Finally he shook his head angrily, swearing under his breath. “Fine. But only 'cause I 'ave no choice.”</p>
<p>Long Bob grinned as the wench returned with the second bottle. “Lass, brin' us yer finest deck o' cards. Ah've got a ship t' defend.”</p>
<p>He kept his gaze on his opponent as he popped the cork off the first bottle and brought it to his lips, tilting his head back to take a swig. He lowered the bottle and wiped a hand over his mouth, catching a few drops of rum that escaped the bottle and licking them off his hand.</p>
<p>“Good stuff, that.”</p>
<p>The wench soon returned with a yellowed deck of cards with frayed edges. Long Bob took it and held it out for the other man to inspect. He glanced at them briefly and nodded, and Long Bob proceed to shuffle the cards and spread them out on the table.</p>
<p>“Basic rules, high card deals first.”</p>
<p>They each drew a card and flipped them face-up. Captain Noah turned over a queen, while Long Bob pulled a nine. The captain smiled as he gathered the cards and began to shuffle.</p>
<p>Once satisfied, he dealt the cards, twelve to each man. The remaining eight cards he placed on the side, then picked up the cards he had dealt to himself.</p>
<p>Long Bob looked through his cards. “Ah exchange four,” he said, taking four cards out of his hand and replacing them with the top four cards from the pile that had been set aside.</p>
<p>Captain Noah nodded. “I exchange three.”</p>
<p>The game commenced.</p>
<p>“Ah declare point o’ five,” Long Bob said, indicating he had five cards of a single suit.</p>
<p>The captain grumbled. “Good,” he said, ceding the point.</p>
<p>“Ah declare run o’ five.” He held in his hand a sequence of five cards, all of the same suit, forming a run.</p>
<p>“Run o’ <em>five</em>?”</p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>“Good,” came another grumbled response.</p>
<p>“Ah declare three queens.”</p>
<p>Captain Noah’s cheek twitched as he looked up at Bobby’s grinning face. “Three queens? Are ye runnin’ a rig?”</p>
<p>“Nah, ye knows Ah’m honest as One-Eyed Carl when he’s three sheets tae th’ wind! ‘Sides, ye’re th’ one dealt th’ cards.”</p>
<p>The captain glared back at him before spitting out his response. “Good.”</p>
<p>Long Bob smiled as he counted up his points in his head. “That’s twenty-three points tae none.”</p>
<p>“Aye, let’s get on wit’ it.”</p>
<p>Long Bob selected the Ace of spades from his hand and placed it face-up on the table.</p>
<p>In response, the captain laid down the eight of spades.</p>
<p>Long Bob took the two cards and placed them face-down next to him, then selected his next move. They continued, each playing a card and removing them from the table until they each held one card each. Captain Noah, having won the last few tricks, laid his card down first – the knave of diamonds.</p>
<p>Long Bob’s eyes glinted as he placed the queen of diamonds on the table. “Last trick tae me, ‘tis an extra point. Total points fer th’ game be forty-five fer me, five fer ye.”</p>
<p>“If ye be hornswagglin’ me, I swear—”</p>
<p>“Mate! Quit yer bilge-suckin’ ‘n’ hand me th’ cards. Ah ain’t no cheat.”</p>
<p>The game continued, back-and-forth as declarations were made and cards were played. As evening approached and the tavern began to fill up, they began to attract an audience. Pirates, merchants, fishermen, and harlots alike gathered around the table to watch the game with interest.</p>
<p>Captain Noah’s spirits improved along with his cards, and soon the match was tied going into the final hand. He watched like a hawk as Long Bob shuffled the cards one last time.</p>
<p>As Long Bob began to deal the cards, the tavern door opened and a tall, beautiful woman slipped inside. Her dark reddish-brown hair spilled over her shoulders in such a way that drew attention to the large breasts that threatened to escape the top of her low-cut, tightly corseted red dress. Her sharp brown eyes were immediately drawn to the group huddled around the ongoing card game, and she maneuvered her way through the throng until she was at the front of the crowd, standing directly behind Captain Noah.</p>
<p>Long Bob finished the deal and looked up as he picked up his cards, the new arrival catching his eye.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mistress Priya. Shouldnae ye be mindin’ th’ brothel on a busy night like t’night?”</p>
<p>She tossed her head and thrust her chest out seductively. “I saw your ship… you know I can’t resist you.”</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows as he looked her over, then he turned to the crowd. “Brin’ her a chair, mate.”</p>
<p>A chair was pushed into the circle and she positioned it close to his before lowering herself into it. She leaned into him, enhancing her ample cleavage as she breathed into his ear.</p>
<p>“Just like old times,” she smirked.</p>
<p>“Aye,” his mouth twitched, and he picked up his cards and looked up at the man at the other end of the table. “Shall we begin?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah looked through his cards and quickly discarded five of them, picking up an additional five from the cards on the table. Long Bob did the same, replacing three.</p>
<p>“I declare point o’ four,” Captain Noah said, eying Long Bob over top of his cards.</p>
<p>“How many?”</p>
<p>He quickly counted the value of his cards and grinned. “Thirty-eight.”</p>
<p>Long Bob did the same. “Not good – thirty-nine.”</p>
<p>“Th’ devil ye do—”</p>
<p>“He does,” Priya interrupted, confirming the accuracy of Long Bob’s score. “An’ if you don’t believe me, you can ask anyone else here to verify.” She waved her hand around, indicating the audience standing around the table.</p>
<p>Captain Noah looked around at the men and women watching with interest and grunted before continuing with the game.</p>
<p>“I declare run o’ three.”</p>
<p>“How high?”</p>
<p>“To the King.”</p>
<p>“Equal.”</p>
<p>Captain Noah looked at those standing being Long Bob, confirming the truth of his response.</p>
<p>“Ah dinnae see why ye cannae trust me tae be honest wit’ ye, mate,” Long Bob said lightly as he leaned back in his chair. “Ah may be th’ most honest pirate in th’ Caribbean.”</p>
<p>“That ain’t sayin’ much.”</p>
<p>Long Bob threw his head back and laughed, loud and clear. “Aye, ‘tis true enough. But please, continue.”</p>
<p>Captain Noah looked down at his cards. “I declare three queens.”</p>
<p>“Not good. An’ afore ye git any ideas about me cheatin’ ye, Ah’d be willin’ t’ swear it on me mum’s grave.”</p>
<p>The captain’s eyes narrowed as he studied Long Bob’s relaxed face, but he made no outbursts this time.</p>
<p>“Seven points tae none,” Long Bob counted. “Ye still has a chance t’ best me.”</p>
<p>Sweat beaded on Captain Noah’s forehead as he stared at his cards, contemplating his first move. The tavern was already warm in the heat of the southern summer air, but it was amplified with the press of bodies surrounding the table, along with the intensity of the moment. Although he had nothing material to lose, he couldn’t stand the idea of losing a second time to the man with the lazy grin staring at him from across the table.</p>
<p>He selected the Ace of hearts from his hand and placed it on the table. Long Bob followed suit with the nine, and Captain Noah pulled both cards towards his side of the table, flipping them upside-down before playing his next card.</p>
<p>He won the next two tricks, and for a brief moment saw a glimmer of hope that he might come out on top. That hope was dashed when Long Bob beat one of his Kings with an Ace, and rolled off eight straight tricks before ceding the last trick.</p>
<p>Long Bob had won the game. He grinned and picked up his near-empty bottle of rum, bringing it to his lips and tipping it back. He drank until it was empty, then slammed the empty bottle against the tabletop. Mistress Priya smiled seductively as she placed a hand on his thigh and leaned towards him, bringing her lips to his jaw and brushing them along his skin towards his ear. He ignored her as he stared across the table at his opponent.</p>
<p>Captain Noah sat back, his shoulders slumped with defeat. He gazed at the pile of cards on the table, barely registering the movement of the bystanders as they dispersed to find other forms of entertainment.</p>
<p>“Wha’ d’ye wants t’ know?” he asked, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>Long Bob leaned forward and motioned with his fingers for the captain to do the same. As he did, Long Bob spoke quietly.</p>
<p>“Strange things be ‘appenin’ lately. Might ye know anythin’ about them?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah stared back at him. “Wha’ kind o’ strange things?”</p>
<p>“Waterfalls. In th’ middle o’ th’ ocean. Undead pirates raised by Poseidon. That kind o’ thing.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. “No such things ‘ave happened.”</p>
<p>“No?” Long Bob asked. “Ah’ve seen ‘em wit’ me own eyes. They be th’ reason Ah came back t’ Port Royal so soon.”</p>
<p>Beside him, Priya stiffened and pulled away slightly, but her movements went unnoticed. His eyes were focused on the man before him, trying to determine if the man was telling the truth.</p>
<p>“I’m tellin’ ye, I know nothin’ of this,” the captain insisted. His face was in earnest, and Long Bob drew back in frustration.</p>
<p>He wondered, not for the first time, what had brought him back to Port Royal. He knew he could trust Rahim’s word, but he didn’t understand what he was supposed to do now that he was back. If the most well-informed man in the Caribbean didn’t have any information for him, then who would?</p>
<p>He thrummed his fingers against the surface of the table as he peered at the other man.</p>
<p>“A’right. Ye dinnae ‘ave wha’ Ah’m lookin’ fer, but ye still owes me somethin’. Wha’ can ye offer me?”</p>
<p>Captain Noah pulled a small notebook out of his coat and started flipping through it, licking the tips of his fingers occasionally to separate the pages. Finally his eyes lit upon a line of text and his lips stretched into a smile on his face. He looked up at Long Bob with a glint in his eye, then placed the book back into his pocket as he rested his elbows on the table.</p>
<p>Long Bob and Priya both instinctively leaned forward to hear his words.</p>
<p>“King Garold has been imprisoned for th’ pilferin’, smugglin’, an’ attempted sellin’ o’ illegal booty.”</p>
<p>Long Bob inhaled sharply. “King Garold? Lady Scarlet’s betrothed?”</p>
<p>“Aye. One an’ th’ same.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos/Comment if you're enjoying!</p>
<p>The card game they played is called Piquet, which is one of the oldest card games still being played today! I was going to have them play poker, until I realized poker hadn't been invented yet, so I found Piquet and tried to learn it. It's confusing! It's played with a 32-card deck (7-A), players get 12 cards each and then can exchange up to 5 cards from the remainder. There are 2 stages, the declaration stage, and the playing stage. Points are earned in each stage. I actually played a couple hands and took notes of what was happening. Long Bob had really good hands both times. 😆 I hope it's not too confusing!</p>
<p>"Ah’m honest as One-Eyed Carl when he’s three sheets tae th’ wind!" - 'three sheets to the wind' = drunk 🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Harlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Kat for your assistance with this one! And also being the devil in my ear, this could have turned out a lot differently if I'd stuck with my original plan! 💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me more – On whose orders? Wha’ loot did he pilfer? Be King Graham goin’ tae break th’ betrothal?”</p><p>Long Bob’s eyes were bright at the news of King Garold’s imprisonment. King Garold was the elected king of the Brethren Court, and depending on which country had imprisoned him, as well as the severity of his crime, he could be imprisoned for a long time – or even hanged.</p><p>Captain Noah tsked as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood.</p><p>“Ye know that's nah how it works, Long Bob,” he said with a smirk, pleased to have given himself the upper hand. He motioned with his hand towards the cards on the table. “If ye wants information ye 'ave t' earn it. Or pay fer it.”</p><p>Long Bob slammed his fist on the table, his face  reddening. “Noah, ye scallywag, give me wha' Ah be lookin' fer, or Ah'll sic th' undead ‘pon ye in yer sleep!”</p><p>Captain Noah laughed derisively as he dropped a coin onto the table for his rum. “My, my, aren’t ye caught up in a fairy tale, eh, mate?”</p><p>“Ah be tellin' ye, Ah needs t' know!”</p><p>The captain merely smiled and pushed his chair into the table before turning and walking towards the exit.</p><p>“Och, git yerself pegged!” Long Bob shouted at the retreating figure, then muttered under his breath as his opponent left without looking back. “Ye scabrous, damnable rogue.”</p><p>The sound of a throat being cleared caught his attention, and he looked over at Mistress Priya, who was still sitting next to him. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.</p><p>“Aye?”</p><p>She placed her hand on his thigh and moved it slowly inwards as she leaned over, bringing her luscious red lips close to his ear.</p><p>“I might be able to help you.”</p><p>He grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from his leg. “Ye knows that's nah wha' Ah be lookin' fer, woman,” he growled.</p><p>She shook her wrist free and returned her hand to his thigh. “I mean I might have the information you’re looking for.”</p><p>His eyes snapped towards hers. “Well why didnae ye say somethin' earlier? Wha’ do ye know?”</p><p>Her lips twisted into a satisfied smile. “Like the captain, my information has a price.”</p><p>“Wha’ be it? Ah’ll pay—”</p><p>“You know what I want, Bob,” she smiled as she moved her hand slowly along his thigh, lifting her pinky to stroke the bulge in his breeches. Her smile widened and her eyes gleamed in satisfaction as she felt him twitch under her touch.</p><p>With a sharp intake of breath, he removed her hand once more. “Ye knows Ah cannae, Priya.”</p><p>“I know no such thing.”</p><p>“Ah willnae.”</p><p>“And what if I told you my information has to do with your beloved?”</p><p>He growled as he tightened his grip on her wrist.</p><p>“Come on, Bob. We both know I was always your favourite. One more time isn’t going to change anything… please. For old times’ sake.”</p><p>She leaned into him once more and licked the skin behind his ear, pleased at the low hum of the moan he released.</p><p>“It’s been too long, hasn’t it, Bob?” she teased, nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>His fingers continued to tighten around her wrist until she was sure they would leave a bruise. She brushed her lips along the line of his jaw, and he finally broke.</p><p>His chair scraped against the floor as he stood abruptly. He dropped a couple coins on the table and pulled her along behind him as he made for the door, nodding to the tavern owner and blonde serving wench as he passed them.</p><p>Once outside, he released her and spun on his heel, grabbing her by the throat as he faced her. She gasped as he roughly pulled her towards him and spoke into her ear in a low, husky voice.</p><p>“Ye best not spin me a tale, or ye’ll regret th’ day ye was born. Savvy?”</p><p>She nodded, and her hands flew to her throat as he let go. She drew in a deep breath, then flashed a smug smile.</p><p>“Save some of that for the bedroom, Long Bob,” she laughed softly, drawing out the vowels in his name as she spoke. “Come with me.”</p><p>He allowed her to lead him through the streets, many of which had become alive as the sun had gone down. Music, laughter, and drunken shouts were the soundtrack of the evenings in this pirate-infested town.</p><p>Priya suddenly turned down a dark, quiet street, surprising Long Bob.</p><p>“Ain't th' brothel that way?” he asked, pointing in the direction they had been headed. “Where be ye leadin' me?”</p><p>“Almost there,” was the reply, her silky voice easier to hear as they continued moving further from the din of the town.</p><p>She finally stopped in front of a respectable-looking white house. She climbed the steps to the front door and looked over her shoulder at him, sensing his hesitance.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>“Who lives ‘ere?”</p><p>“Just come, I’ll show you.” She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the steps as she opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>The house was dark, but from what he could see it was clean and neatly furnished, a far cry from the busy, cheaply furnished brothel he had been expecting her to bring him to.</p><p>She began ascending a staircase, and he followed reluctantly in her wake. At the top of the stairway she opened a door, entering the dark room and motioning for Long Bob to follow.</p><p>As he did, she struck a match and lit a lantern, and Long Bob was finally able to see his surroundings. He saw that they were in a small but opulently decorated bedroom, most of which was taken up by a large bed with luxurious burgundy silk sheets. A wooden trunk sat at the bottom of the bed, and a large gilded framed painting dominated much of the wall space above it. A fireplace on one wall still bore the remnants of a previous fire, the fur rug in front of it evoking a sense of comfort and warmth.</p><p>She ushered him in and closed the door behind him, turning a key and leaving it in the lock.</p><p>“Well? What do you think?”</p><p>He ran his fingers along the silk bedding as he slowly walked around the bed and took in the room.</p><p>“Ah'd say either th' prostitution business be doin' mighty well, or ye've got yerself a benefactor.”</p><p>She gave him a satisfied smile as she lowered herself to the bed, lying on her side and propping herself up on her elbow.</p><p>“I might have caught the eye of a rich gentleman.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Anyone Ah would know?”</p><p>“Do you know many gentlemen?” she laughed. “You would know of him, by reputation at least. Prince Lucas.”</p><p>“Prince, me ass,” Long Bob snorted. “His pa may call hisself king, but he be no more than a guv’nor. Nah, he be no prince.”</p><p>“Whatever you call him, he’s set me up quite nicely here.”</p><p>“Aye, he be generous, at least. An’ where be he tonight?”</p><p>“No need to worry about him interrupting us tonight,” she smiled. “He’s attending to… some business. Now be a dear and light a fire, would you? The room is cold.”</p><p>As he turned his attention to the fireplace she stood up from the bed and moved to the trunk, opening the lid and rummaging around inside until she found what she was looking for. She closed the trunk and began loosening the ties on her dress.</p><p>Within minutes Long Bob had a roaring blaze going, the orange glow of the flames casting warm shadows around the room. He stood and turned back around, letting his eyes rove over Priya’s body as her fingers worked to loosen her corset.</p><p>She looked up and smiled seductively as she noticed him watching her.</p><p>“Would you like to help?” she asked, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip as she gazed at him from under her long black eyelashes.</p><p>He pulled a small knife half out of its hilt on his belt, and raised his eyebrows at her. “This be th’ only way Ah knows how tae remove a lady’s undergarments.”</p><p>“No thanks,” she laughed, rolling her eyes slightly. “I’m done letting you ruin my corsets.”</p><p>He watched as she finished loosening the corset enough to pull it over her head, arching her back seductively. She dropped the corset onto the floor and looked at him, slowly moving her thick, silky hair over her shoulder. He took off his greatcoat and threw it onto a chair, then sat on the bed and reached for his boots. “A’right,” he said as he removed the first boot, “Let’s get this o’er wit’.”</p><p>She climbed up onto the bed behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, feeling the strength in his body with every movement he made. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned into him and brought her lips to his ear, ghosting her hot breath on his skin.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m going to let you off easy,” she murmured, her voice dripping with viscous notes of allure. “Only I know what it is you’re looking for. And only when I’m fully satisfied will I give it to you.”</p><p>She brought one of her hands up to cover his mouth, stifling his protests, while moving her other hand further down, scratching his skin with her nails through the thin fabric of his shirt as her fingers traveled slowly down his stomach until she finally cupped the bulge in his breeches.</p><p>“I sell my body every day for money to ensure my own survival and that of my girls. You’re selling yours for one night, to obtain the key to a mystery surrounding the woman you love. Trust me, you’ll find it’s a small price to pay once you have your answers.”</p><p>She removed her hand from his mouth and used it to turn his head towards her. She pressed her lips against his, gently at first, and then with more urgency as he finally responded with hunger, drawing her bottom lip in between his and scraping his teeth along her skin.</p><p>She smiled inwardly when she felt his length twitching and hardening beneath her hand as lust overtook him. It had been too long since she had roused such a reaction in him. Many women had tried to woo this handsome pirate into their beds over the past year or so, and she had finally succeeded where all others had failed – all but the one he loved. She was going to savour every moment of this.</p><p>He broke their kiss to remove his other boot and lift his shirt over his head, before turning his attention back to her. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of her, in between her legs, leaning over her to roughly reclaim her mouth. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him and impatiently grinded her hips against his. She threaded her fingers through his dreads and pulled his head even closer as he parted her lips with his tongue.</p><p>Their tongues danced wildly, mimicking the tongues of flames flickering in the fireplace, and she let out a low hum as he released her mouth and moved down along her throat, nipping and sucking the tender skin between his teeth as he made his way downwards. He reached the fullness of her breasts and pushed aside the fabric of her undergarment as he bit down on one of her nipples, taking the other one between his fingers and rolling it beneath the cotton. He ground his hips into hers, pinning her down as she writhed beneath him, mewling with pleasure.</p><p>He pushed himself off of her and stood, raking his eyes over her partially clothed body as he unbuckled his belt. Her skin was flushed, small teeth marks visible in places where he had marked her. Her swollen lips were berry red, enticing him as she stared at him from under half-lidded eyes, so dark they were almost black in the dimly lit room.</p><p>He pushed his breeches down his legs and stepped out of them, watching as her eyes immediately dropped to his hardened cock. She licked her lips as she stared, eyes full of lust. He grasped himself with his hand and pumped slowly.</p><p>“Strip ‘n’ kneel,” he ordered, his voice low and rough.</p><p>She obeyed immediately, reaching for the hem of her garment and lifting it over her head. His breath hitched as he took in every curve and watched as she slid off the bed and got to her knees in front of him. She knew what he wanted, and immediately she wrapped her fingers around his cock and guided it to her lips. His hips jerked as her tongue flicked over his tip, then moved along the shaft, licking along the underside while she massaged his balls with her fingers. His groans mingled with the sounds of her licking and sucking as she alternated between taking his head into her mouth and stroking his length with her tongue.</p><p>“Touch yerself.”</p><p>She removed her hands from his cock and lowered them, one between her legs to rub her clit, the other finding a swollen nipple and rolling it between her fingers.</p><p>He threaded his fingers into her hair and curled them, gripping her tightly as he guided her mouth back towards him. He pressed his tip against her lips and they parted, taking him into the hot wetness of her mouth once again. He pushed her onto him until he hit the back of her throat, then pulled her back. He did it again, and this time she relaxed her jaw, taking him further into her throat.</p><p>He held her head steady and began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, then picking up the pace. His head lolled back as he fucked her mouth, groaning as she took him in as far as she could, moaning around him as her fingers slid inside of her, making her eyes roll back into her head.</p><p>He looked down at her, feeling the pressure building up from deep within him, and he gave himself over to it, jerking his hips wildly as his cock throbbed and pulsed between her lips. He gripped her scalp and with one final thrust he came in her warm mouth, grunting and shuddering with pleasure as she swallowed his head and wantonly took his cum down her throat.</p><p>Her cheeks hollowed around him as she sucked his head, and he released himself from her mouth<em>. </em>She licked her lips as she looked up at him with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Bobby—”</p><p>There was a sharp crack as his hand came up to meet her face, leaving a stark red mark on her cheek. Her eyes widened as she lifted her hand to her face.</p><p>“Ye knows that’s not a name Ah wants tae hear from yer lips,” he growled and roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up and pushing her face-down onto the bed.</p><p>Her eyes burned with lust, and she leaned over the bed to grab a silk scarf she had retrieved from the trunk earlier and held it out to him. Taking it, he wrapped it around her outstretched wrists, tying them together. Once satisfied, he tied the other end to the wrought iron bed frame and flipped her onto her stomach. He ran his hands along her skin, starting at her shoulders and making his way slowly, teasingly down her back. His fingers brushed against the sides of her breasts and along towards her hips, making her body shiver under the touch of his rough, calloused fingers.</p><p>He reached her ass and starting kneading the round cheeks with his thumbs, rubbing the perfect skin with the palms of his hands in circular motions. She moaned softly, and he slapped the skin sharply.</p><p>She cried out and he did it again, and again, until her cries started turning into whimpers of pleasure.</p><p>“Ye likes that, eh? Be ye wantin' more?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>He smacked her again, and again, until both cheeks were bright red with his marks and she turned into a whining mess under his touch, writhing and straining beneath him. He could smell her arousal and spread her legs, bringing his fingers to her heat. He raked his fingernails along the outside of her folds and towards her clit, and she squirmed against his hand, trying to press herself against his fingers. He removed his hand and smacked her ass again, harder this time. She stilled, and he brought his hand back between her legs, plunging two fingers knuckles deep into her. She pushed her hips down as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her soaking wet slit. Her breathless panting grew louder and louder as he added a third finger, filling her and stretching her walls. As he reached around with his other hand to rub her clit, he curled his fingers within her, reaching her most sensitive spot and evoking a cry as she found her release.</p><p>Before she could even come down from her high he pulled his fingers out and moved between her legs, lining his cock up against her entrance. In one swift stroke he was buried to the hilt within her, and without giving her time to adjust to his size he grabbed her hips and began roughly pumping in and out of her, fucking her hard and fast.</p><p>Sweat glistened on their skin in the light of the fire as they moved against each other, desperately chasing their release. Grunts and moans filled the air, mingling with the scent of their bodies.</p><p>His hands left her hips as they moved upwards, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples as she mewled her pleasure. He reached for a handful of her hair and she threw her head back and arched her back. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she cried out as the new angle had him reaching the bundle of nerves deep inside her, throwing her over the edge. She came hard, quivering and pulsing around him, her mouth agape in a scream of pleasure.</p><p>He continued his thrusts, not letting up despite her whimpers, until with one final roll of the hips his cock pulsed and he finished inside her, pulling on her hair roughly to keep his balance. He collapsed, his body limp on top of hers, panting heavily. He lay there for a few minutes as they both struggled to catch their breaths, then rolled onto his back, away from her.</p><p>“Satisfied?”</p><p>“Entirely.”</p><p>“Good.” Long Bob stood to his feet and picked his breeches up off the floor. He stepped into them and began pulling them up as he glanced over at Priya, who had rolled over onto her stomach and lay watching him. “Now if’n ye dinnae mind, Ah’ll be takin’ wha’ Ah came fer.”</p><p>Her eyes drooped lazily as she smiled and rested her head on her arms. “You can stay the night if you’d like.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her and grunted. “Ah dinnae reckon that’ll be needed. Jus’ give me th’ information that Ah wants.”</p><p>“Well,” she smiled slyly, “it appears that the Lady Scarlet has been… kidnapped.”</p><p>His eyes widened as he froze midway through picking up his shirt. He straightened and glared at her.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Priya, why didnae ye tell me sooner?”</p><p>He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and reached for his boots, hopping on one foot as he struggled to stuff the other one into one of the boots.</p><p>“Lucas is out searching for her… I’m sure they’ll be back soon enough.”</p><p>“Ye’re daft, woman. How long ago?”</p><p>“About a week?” she shrugged.</p><p>He growled. “Tha’s when we met th’ waterfall. ‘Tis connected, must be.”</p><p>He finished pulling his boots on and looked around for his greatcoat.</p><p>“Where are you going? Stay the night.”</p><p>“Ah needs tae see Lord Graham.” He picked up the greatcoat off the chair he’d dropped it onto and threaded his arms into the sleeves.</p><p>“<em>King</em> Graham won’t let you into the manor tonight. It’s too late, go in the morning.”</p><p>“Then Ah’ll sleep on th’ <em>Revenge</em>.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be easier to just sleep here? It’s a short walk, you can be there before dawn.”</p><p>He bit back a groan of frustration, irritated at the wisdom of her words. Going back to the ship tonight would take a lot longer than getting a few hours of sleep here, in a warm room and a comfortable bed. And at this late hour his crew would likely all be drunk and finding refuge in the arms of harlots themselves, so it would be impossible to drag them back to the ship.</p><p>“Fine. Ah’ll stay,” he said, shrugging out of the coat and pulling his boots off once more. “But Ah’m gone at first light. An’ dinnae git any ideas, Ah ain’t fuckin’ ye again.”</p><p>Priya grinned and climbed under the covers, not bothering to put her undergarment back on. She pulled back the blanket for him, waiting for him to join her in the bed. He did so and immediately rolled to his side with his back to her. Undeterred, she slid over to him and pressed her naked breasts against his back as she wrapped an arm around his waist.</p><p>“Good night, Long Bob.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos/Comment if you like it, your support means the world to me 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lady, pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>** Approximately Two Years Earlier **</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Hannah, hurry up!”</p><p>Lady Scarlet Fortescue looked back down the hill at her maid. The pretty redhead was, as usual, dawdling along the beaten path, stopping to smell flowers every couple of steps. She was currently holding out her hand, trying to lure a yellow butterfly into landing on her finger.</p><p>A strong gust of wind chased the butterfly away and the girl grabbed at her straw hat to keep it from falling off her head.</p><p>“Coming, m’lady,” she called out, picking up her skirt so she could hasten her steps.</p><p>Scarlet waited for her to come alongside her before resuming her own brisk pace. As they crested the top of the hill, the expansive sea became visible, waves breaking upon the rocks along the beach below them. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the tall-masted galleon that was anchored just beyond the headland.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful?”</p><p>“I suppose, m’lady.”</p><p>“Lady Hope said that it’s the flagship of the Floater Fleet. Captain Noah himself commands it.”</p><p>“If you say so, m’lady.”</p><p>Scarlet turned to Hannah with a scowl. “I would have expected you to think it was all quite romantic.”</p><p>Hannah scrunched her face in disgust. “Perhaps I would find it so, had I not spent months in the belly of a ship much like that one.”</p><p>“It wasn’t so bad!” Scarlet laughed. “Although perhaps the meals became a little boring after a fortnight. But there’s nothing quite like the briny sea air and water as far as the eye can see in every direction!”</p><p>Hannah shivered. “I’d prefer to keep my feet on solid ground from now on.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re so boring!”</p><p>They continued down the path along the hilltop, Scarlet setting a steady pace and Hannah inevitably drifting behind.</p><p>After some minutes, Hannah paused and turned around, eying the path they had been following and the town behind them getting smaller in the distance.</p><p>“Can we not turn back now? We’ve come so far.”</p><p>Scarlet paused, looking longingly towards the beach which lay ahead of her. She looked back towards the town, realizing they had walked further than she had expected, and reluctantly nodded her head. “Fine, that’s far enough for today. Are you tired?”</p><p>“Yes, m’lady.”</p><p>Scarlet brought her hand up to her face, shielding her eyes from the bright sun as she scanned the distance. The town lay to the southwest, but her home was just on the western outskirt. They had walked through the town on their way here, but it would add extra distance to return the way they had come.</p><p>“Perhaps we could take a shortcut through the forest,” she suggested, eying the forest that lay directly between her home and where they stood.</p><p>Hannah looked at the trees, uncertainty in her eyes. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“Would you rather walk around it? Come on, it could be interesting.”</p><p>“What if we get lost?”</p><p>Scarlet laughed. “We’re just going straight through to the other side. There’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>She led way back along the path until it curved towards the town. She stopped and looked up at the giant trees, their foliage blocking out much of the sun’s rays and making the forest appear dark and gloomy. She lifted her skirts and stepped off the path, towards the treeline.</p><p>She took a few steps, then turned her head to look at her companion. “Coming?”</p><p>Hannah looked at the forest reluctantly, sighing wistfully as she took a step forward. “I just know I’m going to regret this.”</p><p>“Nonsense. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>They made their way gingerly through the forest, clutching their skirts and sidestepping the plants that grew along the forest floor. Hannah cringed and startled at every strange noise, but continued, desperate to reach the other side.</p><p>“It’s so dark,” she whispered.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Scarlet said. “Watch that plant, it has thorns.”</p><p>They climbed over giant roots and fallen logs, circling around trees while trying to maintain a straight course.</p><p>“Look,” Scarlet pointed. “There’s light ahead.”</p><p>Hannah perked up, and they picked up their pace, until finally they reached the source of light – a clearing.</p><p>As they stepped beyond the trees and into the open space, Scarlet heard Hannah’s sharp intake of breath. She gazed in the direction Hannah was looking, and was startled to see two young men sitting on sawn-off tree trunks on the other side. Two brass-handled cutlasses protruded from the ground where they had been wedged in front of them.</p><p>The taller man was shirtless, showing off his finely chiseled physique. His dark skin glistened under a layer of sweat as his chest heaved.</p><p>The other had a cheery, freckled face, and his short black dreadlocks tumbled over his forehead. He wore a yellowed linen shirt with the laces untied, leaving the top half of his chest exposed. He had lifted the shirt up on one side and was clutching a cloth against the skin just under his ribcage.</p><p>At Hannah’s gasp, they looked up.</p>
<hr/><p>Long Bob McKenzie raised his head at the sound of a woman gasping. At the edge of the forest on the other side of the clearing stood two young woman. The pale redhead was wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth, and he surmised she was the one who had gasped. She wore a plain blue dress, which he noticed did nothing to enhance her skinny figure or flat chest.</p><p>He shifted his eyes to the other one. She, on the other hand, was striking. Almond-shaped dark eyes stared back at him, and full rosy lips puckered into a surprised ‘O.’ Rich brown hair was piled atop her head, with a few loose locks of curls hanging over her shoulder, leading his eyes towards her shapely bosom. Her figure was exquisite, enhanced by her tightly fitting corset. Unlike the other girl, her dress was fine, made of rich yellow satin with white lace along the bodice and sleeves.</p><p>“Och, wha’ ‘ave we ‘ere, Rahim?” He turned to his friend with a smirk. “Two pretty little lasses alone in th’ forest?”</p><p>The tall man grinned widely, a low chuckle rumbling deep from his chest. “Yah, mon. Dey be pretty ones, fo sho’. Wah dem here fo’?”</p><p>Long Bob shifted his gaze back to the woman. “Wha’ ye be doin’ traipsin’ through th’ forest?”</p><p>The redhead cowered, taking a step backwards, but the brunette squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.</p><p>“We were by the beach but wished to take a shortcut instead of going around the forest and through the town. Could you advise us if we’re still heading the right direction?”</p><p>He grinned at her stiff manners and aristocratic British accent.</p><p>“Aye, where ye be headed, lass?”</p><p>“Oh, I—” she stumbled, gazing at him suspiciously. “The western edge of town.”</p><p>“Aye, o’ course, where th’ rich folk live. Ah can take ye there, if’n ye like.”</p><p>“Oh!” her eyes widened. “That won’t be necessary. Besides, you’re hurt.”</p><p>She pointed toward the cloth he was still holding against his ribs.</p><p>“’Tis but a scratch, lass. Nothin’ tae worry about.”</p><p>He pulled back the cloth, revealing the gash along his side. Her eyes widened at the sight.</p><p>“Just a scratch? You need stitches.”</p><p>“Och, nay, ‘tis nae that deep. Ah jus’ needs tae stop th’ bleedin’.”</p><p>“Allow me to help.” The brunette took a step forward but was stopped by the redhead’s hand on her arm.</p><p>“M’lady, what are you doing? We don’t know these men!”</p><p>“Unhand me, Hannah. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Scarlet continued boldly towards the two men as Hannah reluctantly followed a few steps behind.</p><p>Long Bob watched her cross the clearing with determination in her steps. He was intrigued by this young lady, who was clearly high-born but had a will of her own.</p><p>“Wha’s yer name?” He asked, looking up at her as she approached. He flashed her his friendliest grin, hoping to put her at ease.</p><p>She hesitated as she returned his gaze, her eyes dropping to the blood-soaked cloth he still held against his skin.</p><p>“Scarlet.”</p><p>“Scarlet…” he repeated, liking how the name sounded on his lips. “Jus’ like th’ colour o’ me blood, eh?”</p><p>She smiled, her body relaxing as she did so. “Yes… it’s appropriate. Now, please, let me see that wound.”</p><p>As Long Bob removed the cloth covering the gash, Rahim quickly stood and moved aside to allow her to sit. He rocked on his heels, watching her movements as she examined Long Bob’s side. As he had said, it looked worse than it was, not deep enough for stitches.</p><p>“Do you have a knife?” she asked.</p><p>“Aye, but wha’ ye be wantin’ a knife fer? Yer meant tae be fixin’ me up, nae tae cut me deeper still.”</p><p>She laughed, the sound sweet and musical to his ears. “I intend no such thing.”</p><p>Her eyes smiled at him as she held out her hand, and he kept his gaze fixed on her as he reached to his belt. He pulled his knife from its hilt and held the blade between his finger and thumb as he held out the handle to her.</p><p>She took the offered knife and bent over. Reaching for the hem of her skirt, she lifted it to reveal the white fabric of her petticoats underneath.</p><p>Hannah gasped. “No, m’lady, you can’t—”</p><p>Scarlet took the knife to her petticoats, heedlessly ripping strips of fabric off the bottom as Hannah looked on in horror.</p><p>Long Bob sucked in his breath as he watched, his eyes drawn to the round white flesh of her breasts, the shape enhanced by her bent-over position. He felt himself hardening and was surprised at the effect this aristocratic young woman was having on him. He had spent plenty of time around women with large breasts spilling out of tight corsets with little effect, but a mere glimpse of this young woman’s perfect, untarnished body made him feel like an inexperienced boy again.</p><p>She sat up again and handed him the knife. He had to will himself to tear his gaze from her shapely bosom up to her eyes, but she was none the wiser, her eyes firmly fixed on his wound.</p><p>“Do you have anything to wash the wound with?”</p><p>“Just rum, lass.”</p><p>“That’ll work.”</p><p>He turned to his friend. “Rahim, pass the rum.”</p><p>Rahim dug around in a bundle at his feet before holding out a half-full bottle of amber liquid, which she took gratefully. She pulled out the cork and poured it generously over the wound.</p><p>He hissed at the sting of the alcohol, and even more so at the sting of wasting so much of it.</p><p>“Nae so much, ye’re wastin’ it.”</p><p>The corners of her lips curved up as she righted the bottle and replaced the cork. “It’s not a waste if it prevents infection.”</p><p>He watched as she dressed his wound with deft fingers, her gentle touch sending shivers up his spine. He took advantage of her close proximity, raking his gaze upon her and finding her pleasing to the eye. At first glance it had been clear that she was a pretty young woman, but now as he examined her more closely, he saw in her a wild, untamed beauty under her refined bearing. She bit her lower lip as she worked, and he wanted nothing more than to take it between his own and taste her on his tongue.</p><p>She wrapped the lengths of cloth around his waist to hold the bandage in place, then tied the ends into a firm knot before leaning back to appraise her work.</p><p>She gave a satisfactory nod. “How did you receive your injury?”</p><p>“This big lug o’er ‘ere gave it tae me,” Long Bob responded, jerking his chin towards the bigger man, who bared his teeth in a grin.</p><p>“What?” Scarlet’s eyes widened as she looked between the two men, her mouth opening in surprise as they both threw back their heads in laughter.</p><p>“Aye, lass, we be practicin’ wit’ th’ swords ‘ere, ya see,” he indicated the two cutlasses sticking out of the ground. “’Ave tae keep our skills sharp as our blades. First tae draw blood wins.”</p><p>Scarlet looked at the blades with interest, an idea forming in her brain. “Would you teach me?”</p><p>Hannah gasped in horror.</p><p>“Teach ye?” Long Bob laughed. “Wha’s a lass like ye wants tae learn tae fight fer?”</p><p>“A lass like me gets bored with the same old ladylike activities. I want to do something adventurous for once!”</p><p>Something stirred in him as he looked down at her large, pleading brown eyes. This girl was like none he had ever met before, and he was intrigued at the idea of spending more time with her. And if there might be a chance of getting close enough to taste those luscious lips…</p><p>“Aye, Ah’ll teach ye.”</p><p>Scarlet’s face lit up and she jumped to her feet, marching over to the cutlasses. “Let’s begin now.”</p><p>“M’lady, I must protest,” Hannah pleaded, pulling on Scarlet’s arm. “It’ll be dark soon, we must be on our way.”</p><p>Scarlet looked up at the position of the sun in the sky and realized it was later than she had expected. Her face fell, knowing her maid was right and she would be missed at home soon.</p><p>“Ye kin come back t’morra mornin’,” Long Bob said quickly. “Ah’ll be around. Naught better tae dae wit’ th’ ship in port, anyhow.”</p><p>Scarlet’s face brightened, while Hannah’s twisted in disapproval.</p><p>“Yes. Tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Aye. Lookin’ forward tae it, lass.”</p><p>He stood and walked with the women towards the edge of the forest. Placing his hand on Scarlet’s lower back, he pointed towards a small trail through the trees.</p><p>“There be th’ trail that’ll bring ye tae th’ edge of town, nae far from yer home.”</p><p>She smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you, Mister—” her eyes widened. “I don’t believe I caught your name!”</p><p>He flashed her a wide grin as he took a step back into the clearing. “’Tis Robert McKenzie, lass, but folk do call me Long Bob.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. McKenzie.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning saw Scarlet following the same trail back through the forest, a bounce in her steps at the taste of fresh adventure. Hannah lagged behind her carrying a basket and blanket, unhappy with their purpose but with too strong a sense of propriety to leave her mistress to meet the young man alone.</p><p>As they passed the last row of trees, Scarlet spied Long Bob lying against a large felled tree, his legs splayed out in front of him and a tricorn hat over his face. A twig snapped under her feet as she approached and he pushed the hat up over his forehead as he turned to face her.</p><p>He gave her a languid smile from under half-lidded eyes. “A fair mornin’ tae ye, lass!”</p><p>“Good morning!” Scarlet smiled. “You didn’t sleep here last night, did you?”</p><p>“Nae, lass, but Ah been up since th’ crack o’ dawn ‘n’ thought Ah’d take a little nap ‘til ye came.” He stood to his feet and brushed the dirt from his clothing.</p><p>“Where is your friend today?” she asked, looking around for the taller man, as Hannah spread the blanket out on the ground in the shade near the edge of the clearing and lowered herself onto it.</p><p>“Ah, Rahim be a bit o’ a shy one. ‘Sides, ‘e weren’t too keen on beginner sword lessons, so’s he found ‘imself some other company.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, it be fine. Shall we begin?”</p><p>He picked up two long wooden sticks which had been roughly hewn to about the same size and length as cutlasses, and tossed one over to her. She caught it with both hands and eyed it with disappointment.</p><p>“Sticks? I thought we were using swords.”</p><p>“An’ let ye swing a sharp steel blade wildly around me pretty face?” he chuckled. “Nae, lass, Ah’ll teach ye th’ basics wit’ these first.”</p><p>“Oh, alright.”</p><p>He beckoned her to move into the open space in the middle of the clearing, and she quickly obeyed. He stepped next to her, standing close as he positioned her arm out in front of her.</p><p>“First lesson be tae always keep yer sword out in front o’ ye,” he said. “Ye wants tae protect yer body but still leave yerself room tae attack.”</p><p>She nodded as she held the stick firmly out in front of her, a look of determination in her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she looked as he lifted his own stick and, keeping his own body positioned towards her, took a few steps sideways until he stood facing her.</p><p>“Second lesson be tae always face yer opponent. Dinnae turn yer back or ye’ll find a knife in it.”</p><p>She nodded, and he began walking in a wide circle around her, pleased to see her turning her body along with him to keep him in front of her.</p><p>“Third lesson, use yer feet. Even if yer opponent be bigger ‘n’ stronger than ye, ye kin beat ‘im if’n ye’re faster than ‘im.”</p><p>With a few deft steps, the stick was knocked out of her hands and he had his arm around her back, pulling her towards him as he brought his own stick up under her chin. She gasped and her eyes widened at the speed in which she had found herself at his mercy, and her pulse quickened as she looked up at his face staring down at her.</p><p>As quickly as he had pulled her against him, she pushed him away and took a step back with a scowl.</p><p>“How dare you!”</p><p>He laughed as he bent his knees and held the stick in a defensive stance. “Ready fer more?”</p><p>If he had thought she looked adorable earlier, she was utterly captivating when she was angry. Her brown eyes flashing, her cheeks flushed, and her rosy lips puckered, he found himself enraptured by her.</p><p>She stomped over to the stick and picked it back up. Turning to him and mimicking his stance, she glared at him. “What’s next?”</p><p>His face split into a wide grin. “Th’ most important thing be tae use yer head,” he said, tapping his index finger against the side of his head. “Ye needs tae know wha’ yer opponent be goin’ tae do afore he does it.”</p><p>“And how do I know that?”</p><p>“Ye watch ‘is eyes, mostly. But also ‘is hands ‘n’ feet. They’ll tell ye wha’ moves he be goin’ tae make, an’ ye kin block ‘is blows.”</p><p>He demonstrated a number of various ways a pirate might thrust his blade, then taught her how to parry and counterattack. Back and forth they sparred, attacking, defending, exchanging blows. Occasionally Scarlet’s stick would fly out of her hands as Long Bob skillfully disarmed her, until finally she collapsed in exhaustion.</p><p>It was a week of daily lessons before he let her handle a blade.</p><p>“Hold it like this,” he demonstrated, “’n’ git a good feel fer it in yer hands.”</p><p>He stepped back with his hands on his hips and watched as Scarlet practiced thrusts, slashes, and parries with the steel cutlass. She glanced over at him and smiled happily, and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He took his wooden stick into his hands and stepped across from her, just as he had done so many times in the past week, and took a defensive stance.</p><p>“A’ight, come at me,” he beckoned.</p><p>She hesitated as she noticed the stick in his hands. “Are you not going to use your sword?”</p><p>“Nae, not yet. Ah want tae see how ye handle th’ cutlass, first.”</p><p>She swung at him, and he parried easily, tapping the stick against her side as he countered. She thrust, and he stepped aside, pointing the tip of his stick at her neck.</p><p>“Remember th’ lessons, lass. Jus’ ‘cause yer usin’ a sharper weapon doesn’t mean ye kin start swingin’ wildly. Now, let’s play a little game, shall we?”</p><p>“What kind of game?” she asked, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“See if’n ye kin draw blood,” he challenged, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“And if I do?”</p><p>“Then Ah’ll give ye a little prize, ‘n’ next time Ah’ll fight ye blade tae blade.”</p><p>“Challenge accepted,” Scarlet smirked, “but don’t expect me to patch you up once I cut you open.”</p><p>He grinned widely and readied himself for her attack. Her sword clashed against his stick, over and over as she came at him with the sword. He defended himself with his stick, with his feet, and with his head, always one step ahead of her, but he chose not to counter, instead letting her wear herself out.</p><p>Sweat beaded on her brow as she bit her lip in concentration, trying to find a weakness in his defense. Every time she moved forwards, he moved back. Every time she thrust, he parried. Drained and exasperated, her movements slowed to the point of giving up.</p><p>Drawing upon every ounce of strength she had left, she rushed at him one final time. Seeing the determination in her eyes, he moved aside and brought the stick up just enough to protect himself from a serious wound. The blade glanced against the stick and as it swung past him, the sharp tip sliced through the sleeve of his shirt and grazed his arm.</p><p>Scarlet dropped the sword as she doubled over in exhaustion, gasping for breath.</p><p>“Well done, lass,” he said, inspecting the small cut she had made on his skin. “Ye winnae even ‘ave tae patch me up.”</p><p>She straightened, still breathing heavily as she pouted back at him. “You let me win.”</p><p>“Aye,” he grinned. “Ah wanted tae make sure ye got yer prize.”</p><p>“And what is that?” she asked, stepping closer.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder to make sure Hannah wasn’t watching from where she was perched on a blanket, reading a book. He moved so that he was blocking her line of sight to her mistress, then turned back to Scarlet. He took a step, closing the distance between them.</p><p>Her breasts heaved against the corset she wore as she still panted from the exercise, and his breath hitched at her nearness. She gazed up at him with her big brown eyes and his head dipped, his lips brushing softly against hers ever so briefly. He lowered his forehead against hers and their breaths mingled as they shared the same air, before he pressed his mouth against hers again. As quickly as their lips met, they parted again, and he let his mouth hover just above hers, waiting for her to make the next move. A small noise escaped her throat and she lifted her mouth to his, pressing firmly as she closed her eyes and his arms circled around her waist. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly as he held her securely against him.</p><p>Her taste was delectable. Her scent was intoxicating. The feel of her small, womanly body pressed up against his was divine.</p><p>Behind him, there was a sharp gasp.</p><p>“M’lady!” Hannah cried, and they moved away from each other breathlessly.</p><p>“I should go,” Scarlet said quickly, her skirts swishing against his leg as she brushed past him.</p><p>“Will ye be back?” Unbidden desperation creeped into his voice. Now that he had found her, he needed more of her.</p><p>She paused before slowly turning her head to look back at him with a shy smile. “I will, Robert.”</p><p>Relief rushed through him, and she continued towards her maid, who had gathered up her blanket and stood scowling back at him.</p><p>“Wait!"</p><p>She turned back one more time, tilting her head as she gazed at him curiously.</p><p>“Ye kin call me Bobby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 of Long Bob and Lady Scarlet's backstory is coming next week before we return to the regular timeline and find out more about the kidnapping. </p><p>Kudos/comment if you're enjoying the story so far! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Lady, pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the Long Bob-Lady Scarlet backstory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: <br/>Just a warning, but there is a bit of a non-consent situation here. I hesitate to call it "mild" because consent is consent and I don't want to downplay it, but just keep the context in mind when reading - this is the 17th century, Bobby is a pirate, he doesn't know any better. If you feel uncomfortable with it, then once the smut starts just skip to the line break. </p><p>I'm not updating the tags because it's just a few lines and it doesn't have any bearing on the story, but if anyone feels strongly that a tag should be added, I'm definitely open to feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For months Long Bob and Lady Scarlet continued to meet regularly. Some days they would practice with the sword, other days she would teach him to read, and sometimes they would just sit on a log and he would tell her stories about life on the high seas. Some days Rahim would join them, other days he would not. Hannah was always present.</p><p>Until one day she wasn’t.</p><p>Scarlet held her skirts up away from her feet as she ran through the forest. A raindrop landed on her cheek, and she paused to peer up at the sky through the leaves up above. Dark clouds threatened overhead, but she pressed on.</p><p>Minutes later, she reached the clearing and stopped at the edge, just under the cover of the trees. The rain had started, and she kept to the relative safety of the forest as her eyes roved across the clearing in search of him – but he wasn’t there.</p><p>“Scarlet!”</p><p>The voice came from behind her, and she turned to see Long Bob picking his way through the trees from just off the path. As he reached her he placed his hands on her waist and lowered his lips to hers. She eagerly met him in a long, lingering kiss, her arms coming up to circle around his neck.</p><p>He pulled away and looked around.</p><p>“Where be Hannah t’day?”</p><p>“She has taken ill,” Scarlet replied, “so I snuck out on my own.”</p><p>He smiled and pressed his lips against hers again. “Ye shouldnae be out in this rain.”</p><p>“Oh, shush,” she laughed, swatting at him playfully. “You sound like an old lady.”</p><p>He grinned as he pulled her against him. “Aye, ye’re makin’ me soft, lass. But Ah’d hate tae see ye catch ill, especially seein’ as Hannah already be sick.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’ve survived worse things than a common cold.”</p><p>“Nae doubt, lass.” He looked up at the treetops as the rain started coming down harder, and he shrugged off his greatcoat. He placed it around her shoulders, then lifted her chin with his finger as he lowered his head. Their mouths met again, and her sigh of pleasure sent shivers down his spine and straight to his length.</p><p>A heavy raindrop landed in Long Bob’s hair and he looked up to see the rain pouring down in the clearing beyond the trees where they stood. Although the trees gave them some protection, soon the leaves above them would become too heavy with rain, and they would be soaked.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest the way he had come.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Shelter.”</p><p>Scarlet let him lead her through the trees, her eyes barely able to make out evidence of a small trail beneath her feet. Occasionally Long Bob would stop to help her over a large root or sweep foliage out of her path.</p><p>They walked for some minutes, until eventually they came across a small wooden structure. It was almost hidden, built snug amongst the large trees surrounding it. It looked old and roughly assembled by inexpert hands, but it had a roof and four walls.</p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p>“Me home.”</p><p>Scarlet looked at Long Bob in shock. “This? This is where you live?”</p><p>“Aye,” he nodded soberly. “It ain’t much, but it be me home when Ah’m nae at sea.”</p><p>“But why do you not live in town?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Ah did, but Ah found this here place, ‘n’ liked it better. ‘Twas abandoned, ye see.”</p><p>She eyed the cabin suspiciously. “Abandoned? By whom?”</p><p>He shrugged again. “Come inside, out o’ th’ rain. ‘Tis dry, at least.”</p><p>He opened the door and she stepped inside. It was dark, so he lit a lantern which hung on the wall, and in the warm glow she took in her surroundings. Along one side of the room lay a worn mattress partially covered by a threadbare blanket, and on the other side a small table was pushed up against the wall with a single chair next to it. Tucked into a corner was a medium-sized chest with a rusty padlock hanging from it. There was nothing else.</p><p>“Ah dinnae need much, ye see,” he said quickly, while rubbing the back of his neck. “An’ Ah’m away on ship most o’ th’ year…”</p><p>She took hold of his hand and gave him a gentle smile. “It’s fine. I understand.”</p><p>She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek.</p><p>His cheeks flushed as he glanced around the sparsely furnished room, suddenly bashful to be showing her this part of him. Out there in the clearing, he hadn’t been daunted by her wealth and status, and she had always treated him as her equal. Here, with all his worldly possessions under one roof, he realized how different they truly were. She was used to fine clothing, the best food, a life of leisure. He was merely a poor sailor, working his way up the ranks on a pirate ship. They were from completely different worlds, yet he knew that what he felt for her was real, unlike anything he had felt for a woman before. He knew she liked him – her kisses and the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him told him that – but was he to her, really? A distraction before she married some English aristocratic prick? Even if he dared hope she returned his feelings, what could he possibly offer her?</p><p>Nothing. Even if he became a captain and made his fortune raiding merchant ships, he was still a pirate. He wasn’t good enough for her. And that had never been so clear to him as it was at this moment.</p><p>“Uh… ye kin sit on th’ chair,” he mumbled, waving his hand at the lone seat in the room.</p><p>She looked at it briefly, then gave him a curious look. “And where will you sit?”</p><p>He responded by dropping onto the mattress, propping himself up against the wall and stretching his legs straight out in front of him.</p><p>Scarlet glanced again at the chair, then with a small smile she stepped over to the mattress and lowered herself next to him, tucking her legs underneath her and spreading her skirts over them. She understood from his sudden shyness and deference that he felt inferior, and it broke her heart. She had never looked at him as being beneath her, and she knew that up to this point he had only seen her for who she was, not for the family she came from. That day when she came across him in the clearing, she never in her wildest dreams expected she would feel for him the way she did now. She didn’t care that he was a pirate. She didn’t care that he lived in a tiny cabin in the woods. Those things didn’t matter to her.</p><p>She took one of his hands between both of hers and brought it to her lips, pressing them against the rough skin of his palm and giving him all the reassurance with her actions that she wasn’t ready to give him with her words.</p><p>She lowered their hands into her lap, gently caressing his skin with her fingers.</p><p>“Tell me about your family,” she said softly.</p><p>“Me family?”</p><p>“You’ve told me so many stories about your life at sea, but nothing about your life before that. What was your childhood like? How did you end up on a pirate ship?”</p><p>He tilted his head back against the wall as his eyelids closed over his eyes and his mind traveled back to his long-suppressed memories of his homeland.</p><p>“Me maw raised me by ‘er lonesome. Ah ne’er knew me da. She was a servant tae some rich folk, ‘n’ he was a slave. She ne’er tol’ me ‘bout ‘im, but Ah heard th’ whispers. Th’ rich folk turned ‘er out when she was pregnant, ‘n’ she scraped wha’ little she could tae git by. ‘Til she died.”</p><p>Scarlet intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand in response. “Wit’ ‘er gone Ah had nowhere tae go, ‘n’ we lived by th’ sea, so’s it were natural tae join a crew. Began as ship’s boy on a merchant vessel bound fer th’ West Indies, but th’ ship were captured by none other than th’ famous Cap’n Elijah Teach—”</p><p>“Blackbeard?” her eyes widened.</p><p>“Aye, th’ same. He took me on ‘is crew. He were good tae me, taught me all Ah know ‘bout sailin’ ‘n’ fightin’. ‘Tis also how Ah met Rahim.”</p><p>“Was he on Blackbeard’s ship?”</p><p>“Aye. Ship’s boy, like me. We did everythin’ together.”</p><p>Scarlet snuggled into Long Bob’s side. “I wish I’d had a friend like that. I lived on a lonely estate with a governess and parents who barely acknowledged me. I was sad when they died, of course, but life continued much the same after as it had before. Coming to Jamaica to live with my uncle was the best thing that ever happened to me.”</p><p>“An’ tae me,” he whispered, his voice so soft she almost didn’t catch the words.</p><p>But she did.</p><p>She looked up to find his face close to hers, his warm breath ghosting upon her skin. Blood rushed to her face as he cupped it, his thumb stroking her cheek. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as he brought his lips down to meet hers.</p><p>Her lips parted as she moaned quietly, and he deepened the kiss, desperate to taste more of her. His tongue slid into her mouth and glided against hers as she melted against him, her pulse quickening. His fingers caressed her skin as they drifted down her neck, causing her to shiver.</p><p>He suddenly became aware of the dampness of her skirts as she pressed up against him, and he pulled away.</p><p>“Yer wet.”</p><p>Breathless, she stared back at him. “So?”</p><p>He looked down at the blanket underneath them and began pulling it away from the mattress.</p><p>“’Ere, take off yer dress. Ah dinnae want ye tae catch sick.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she protested, but began untying the front of her dress anyway. He held up the blanket between them and she wrapped it around herself as she let the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in her undergarments, and stepped out of it. As she sat back down again, he picked up the dress and carried it to the chair, hanging it over the back to allow the skirt to dry.</p><p>She watched him as he returned to the mattress and lowered himself onto it next to her. She eagerly leaned over to resume their kissing and in his surprise he fell backwards, pulling her down on top of him, the blanket covering both of them. She giggled sweetly and he smiled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she met his gaze. She lowered her lips to his and slid her tongue between them, mimicking his own movements from earlier as she explored his mouth.</p><p>He sighed happily as he clutched her against him, their tongues caressing each other gently. His hands slid from her waist downwards to the curve of her backside and he pulled her down onto him between his legs. She let out a small gasp as she felt him hardening beneath her, her lips pausing in their movement against his.</p><p>He deftly flipped them over so she was on her back staring wide-eyed up at him, and he nudged her knees aside to settle between them.</p><p>“Yer so beautiful,” he whispered, before lowering his lips to hers.</p><p>He began trailing kisses gently along her jawline towards her ear, her soft whimpers of pleasure warming him. Resting on his elbows, he lowered his body over hers, pinning her beneath him. He traced his tongue behind her ear before pulling her earlobe between his lips and gently scraping it with his teeth, loving the sound of her quickening breath.</p><p>He shifted downwards, turning his attention towards her neck. He alternated between running his tongue along her throat and nipping at the delicate skin, her throat vibrating against his mouth as she moaned and murmured his name in soft breaths.</p><p>She rocked her hips against him, sending a jolt of electricity through his body as he groaned into her neck, sucking her sweet skin into his mouth and biting down gently.</p><p>Desire burned low in his abdomen, building within him as he finally moved his attention towards her breasts, the round flesh heaving against her corset as she gasped at his touch. He buried his face into her cleavage, groaning as he kissed and licked his way around them until he met the restrictive bonds of her corset.</p><p>He pushed himself up onto his knees and began pulling at the strings of the offending garment, needing to see what lay beneath.</p><p>“Wha—what are you doing?” Scarlet murmured, propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>He grunted in frustration at the tightly drawn cords and pulled a knife from his belt. Her eyes widened as she realized his intention and she reached out a hand to his arm.</p><p>“Bobby, no!” she cried, and he paused, his breaths heavy, the blade of the knife poised against the strings of the corset.</p><p>His amber eyes glowed with the fire of lust as he looked up at her, searching her face. She lowered her hand to his, clutching his wrist as she pulled it away from her garments.</p><p>“Please, don’t.”</p><p>He growled in displeasure and overpowered her grip, bringing the knife back against the corset.</p><p>“I can’t go home with a broken corset,” she reasoned. “How would I explain that to Hannah? She would most certainly tell someone, and my uncle would hear of it. Please, leave it.”</p><p>The knife clattered onto the floor as it slipped from his grip, and she took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and lifting them upwards, pressing her lips to the back of his hand as she held his dark gaze.</p><p>He pulled her hand, jerking her towards him as he leaned forward and roughly crushed her lips with his. His hands roamed her sides and settled on her round hips before he pushed her back down onto the bed. He covered her skin with kisses, returning to her swollen red lips and groaning into her mouth.</p><p>He began rocking his hips against hers and she wound her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head lolled back, her eyes closed and her jaw slack as she mewled with pleasure.</p><p>One of his hands gripped her skirt, pulling it upwards until he reached the hem and slid beneath it. His fingers trailed upwards along the silky skin of her thighs, and she quivered beneath him at his touch.</p><p>She let out a gasp as he reached the warmth of his destination.</p><p>“Wait, Bobby—”</p><p>Her hips bucked against him as he slid a finger into her slick folds, pleased to find her soaked with desire.</p><p>“Bobby, I—I can't—”</p><p>He covered her mouth with his, silencing her protests as he circled her clit with his thumb, pressing gently on it as his finger moved slowly inside of her. Her tight walls squeezed against him, and he became painfully hard as he imagined how good his cock would feel inside her. He had never been with a virgin before, and the thought alone had him close to the edge.</p><p>He curled his finger as he pressed against her walls, and she let out a cry beneath his mouth.</p><p>Her hands moved from his back to his shoulders and she pushed against them, breaking their kiss.</p><p>“Bobby,” she breathed heavily, her eyes glistening with moisture. “Bobby, stop.”</p><p>He pulled away in confusion, sitting back on his ankles as she pulled herself up beneath him and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around herself once more. Her cheeks and chest were flushed as she rose unsteadily to her feet and stumbled toward her dress.</p><p>“Wha's wrong? Did ye not like it?” Long Bob asked with a frown.</p><p>She hastily pulled the dress on and fumbled with the laces. “I—I did, I just… I’m not ready for… that.”</p><p>Disappointed, he stood and crossed the room to where she stood, taking hold of her trembling hands and bringing them gently to his lips.</p><p>“Ah’m sorry. Ah’ll wait.” His cock protested, painfully straining against his breeches.</p><p>He released her hands and turned his attention to the laces on her dress, pulling them tight and tying them together for her. He ran his hands up and down her sides as he pulled her against him and brushed his lips gently across her forehead.</p><p>“I should go,” she whispered.</p><p>She tilted her head up towards him, kissing him softly on the lips before she turned away and left him standing there, watching her retreating figure as she made her way through the woods back towards town.</p><p>He looked down at his visible stauner.</p><p>“Guess Ah need tae take care o’ ye meself.”</p><hr/><p>It was a few days before Scarlet was able to return to the clearing, and this time Hannah was with her, recovered from her illness. When they arrived, the clearing was silent and vacant, so when Hannah spread out a blanket upon the ground, Scarlet joined her.</p><p>After some minutes of waiting patiently, she stood up and began pacing, hands clasped behind her back. “Where is he?”</p><p>Hannah covered her mouth with a gloved hand as she yawned. “Perhaps his ship has sailed.”</p><p>Scarlet’s face turned pale as she stopped short. She shook her head firmly. “No, he would have found a way to send me a message, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Maybe he tried, and it got intercepted.”</p><p>Scarlet turned to Hannah and eyed her suspiciously. “Do you know of any such thing happening?”</p><p>Hannah’s eyes widened. “No, of course not, m’lady!”</p><p>Scarlet resumed her pacing. Was he ill? Should she go to his cabin to look for him? No, she didn’t want Hannah knowing about the cabin. She knew her maid didn’t like Long Bob much, and she didn’t want to take the risk of anyone finding out she had been alone there with him.</p><p>The sound of a twig snapping brought her head up sharply, and finally Long Bob’s freckled face appeared through the trees.</p><p>“Bobby!” she cried as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>He grinned as he swung her around, then put her back down and placed a firm kiss upon her mouth.</p><p>“Ye missed me, eh?” he asked with a wink.</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>He sobered as he led her to their favourite log, his arm resting on the small of her back. He sat down next to her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>“Ah’ve jus’ been tae see me cap’n,” he said as he stroked the soft skin of her hand with his thumb. “Th’ ship be ready, ‘n’ we sail at first light.”</p><p>“First light?” Scarlet stared at him. “First light <em>tomorrow?”</em></p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“So soon?” She frowned and clutched his hand tighter. “But—”</p><p>He placed his index finger over her lips, silencing her. “Ah’m sorry. Th’ tide be good fer sailin’, ‘n’ we’ve been in port tae long wit’ repairs already.”</p><p>Her eyes glistened with tears. “When will you be back?”</p><p>“Ah dinnae,” he replied. “Months, most like.”</p><p>“Or never,” she gulped. “What if something happens to you?”</p><p>A tear fell down her cheek, and he gently brushed his lips over it. “Ah promise Ah’ll do wha’ever it takes tae come back tae ye. An’ Ah’ll work ‘ard tae move up ‘n’ git me own ship.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you.”</p><p>She meant it. Looking back, her life truly began the day she stumbled into this very clearing and met him. Prior to that day she had been going through the motions, doing what she was told to do by those in authority over her. She had always been a vibrant young woman, but she really became alive the moment she first laid eyes on this simple pirate.</p><p>“Ah’ll miss ye tae, lass.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fervently, tangling his fingers into the loose curls at the nape of her neck as he held her against him.</p><p>She leaned into him, giving herself up wholly to his touch, until Hannah cleared her throat purposefully behind them and they pulled away, gasping air back into their lungs.</p><p>“Damn ye ‘n’ yer infernal presence, Hannah,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“How will I know when you’re back? Will you send a message?” Scarlet asked.</p><p>He thought for a moment. “Aye. Ye know th’ large mahogany tree on th’ green? By th’ smithy?”</p><p>“Yes, I know it.”</p><p>“Kin ye see it from yer home?”</p><p>“Yes, from my bedroom window.”</p><p>“Tell ye wha’. Th’ day Ah come back, Ah’ll tie a scarlet scarf on one o’ th’ branches o’ that tree. When ye look out yer window ‘n’ see it, ye know Ah’ll be here waitin’ fer ye.”</p><p>“I’ll watch for it every day.”</p><p>He lifted his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, then leaned down to kiss her one more time before standing up.</p><p>“Ah need tae go now. Ah have duties on th’ ship.”</p><p>“What? Now?”</p><p>“Aye, Ah’m sorry, lass.”</p><p>Scarlet threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately. He held her close, wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to have this beautiful young woman in his arms. He breathed in her clean, floral scent, capturing it in his memory to take with him for the months at sea.</p><p>Finally he gripped her wrists and lowered her arms from around his neck, kissing the fingers of each of her hands.</p><p>“Ah’ll be back. Dinnae forget me.”</p><p>He released her and stepped away, turning his back to the painful look in her eyes as she watched him disappear into the woods.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos/comment if you're enjoying!</p><p>We're officially halfway through the story, at least according to my outline - but who knows, things change sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to the regular timeline...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Bob left Priya’s house in the early hours of the morning before she awoke. He walked swiftly through the maze of streets, stepping over drunkards and dodging piles of horse excrement, until he stood in front of the largest building in town – the governor’s mansion. Or rather, the king’s mansion, as the governor had possessed the audacity to give himself a royal promotion as King of Port Royal.</p><p>Lord Graham Fortescue had been the second son of a duke in England, and after making his wealth through his plantations in Jamaica, he had made a name for himself and curried enough favour with powerful men in England to be given the post of Governor. After years of holding the post and being left to his own devices, he had declared himself king, and his son a prince – although it was yet to be seen whether or not Prince Lucas would follow in his footsteps.</p><p>Regardless, King Graham, as he insisted on being called, was the most powerful man in Port Royal, which was one of the largest and most important cities in the Caribbean.</p><p>He was also Lady Scarlet Fortescue’s uncle. He had taken her in almost three years ago, after his younger brother and his wife had both passed away.</p><p>Long Bob dashed up the steps and threw open the large double doors, foregoing common courtesy. He took a few steps into the room and spotted a surprised butler.</p><p>“Ah demand an audience wi’ th’ king,” he growled.</p><p>The butler’s eyes widened as Long Bob casually rested a hand on the hilt of his cutlass and gave the man a menacing glare.</p><p>“Yes, sir, right away, sir. Please, wait here.”</p><p>The man spun on his heel and scurried away, only to come back moments later.</p><p>“The king is not in, sir.”</p><p>Long Bob’s eyebrows raised, and he pulled the sword a couple inches out of its scabbard.</p><p>“Are ye sure ‘bout that?”</p><p>The man gulped as he took a step backwards.</p><p>“Let me double-check.”</p><p>Another few minutes and he was back, a fake smile pasted on his face.</p><p>“His majesty will see you now, sir.”</p><p>Long Bob grunted and motioned for the man to lead him to the king. He was taken down a hallway and ushered into a large, well-lit room lined with bookshelves, with a massive mahogany desk in front of an enormous window.</p><p>Behind the desk sat a big, burly man with red hair slicked back on his head, the sides shaven bald, and a red goatie. He leaned back in his chair, his muscular arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked gruffly.</p><p>Long Bob stepped forward.</p><p>“Yer… majesty,” he said, “Ah’ve come about yer niece.”</p><p>King Graham’s eyes flashed.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“Ah hear she’s been kidnapped.”</p><p>The king’s eyes flashed with surprise.</p><p>“Where did you hear that?”</p><p>“’Tis nae important. Ah wants tae rescue her.”</p><p>“You? Rescue <em>my</em> niece?”</p><p>“Aye. Ah knows these seas like th’ back o’ me hand. Tell me wha’ ye knows an’ Ah’ll find her.”</p><p>The king glared as he pushed his chair back and stood up.</p><p>“And what, pray tell, would you want in return? You’re a pirate; pirates don’t rescue young ladies without promise of reward.”</p><p>Long Bob took a deep breath. “Ah wants her hand in marriage.”</p><p>King Graham nearly choked on his laughter. “Her hand? In marriage? You fool, she’s already betrothed.”</p><p>“Aye, an’ her betrothed be in prison fer illegal booty.”</p><p>The other man’s eyes narrowed into dark slits as he appraised Long Bob more closely.</p><p>“How could you possibly know that?”</p><p>“Ah ‘ave me ways, sir.”</p><p>“I see. And that’s all you want? No money, no jewels? Just my niece?”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>The king turned around and stared out the window, leaning his arms against the windowsill.</p><p>“King Garold has proven to be quite a fool. He’s not good enough for my niece, clearly.” He turned around and crossed his arms again, his eyes studying Long Bob. “You aren’t, either. But you’ve shown some resourcefulness in finding out two pieces of information that are not generally known. Let’s make a deal.”</p><p>Long Bob straightened, his heart racing.</p><p>“Tell you what. If you can find my niece and rescue her, I’ll break off her betrothal to King Garold, and give her to you instead.”</p><p>Long Bob’s heart leaped.</p><p>“Thank ye—”</p><p>“I’m not done. Not only will you have to find her and outwit her captors, but I’ll make her disappearance public and offer a reward to the man who finds her first. The whole of the Caribbean will be searching for her.”</p><p>“Aye, sir—”</p><p>“And I’ll do whatever I can to have King Garold released from prison, so that he can join the search. If you find her first, she’s yours. If anyone else finds her, she’ll marry King Garold at the earliest opportunity. Understood?”</p><p>Long Bob paused before responding, chewing the inside of his lip as he considered the offer. He had to find her first.</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>“It’s ‘your Majesty’ or ‘your Highness,’” King Graham glared, lifting his chin and staring at the pirate down the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Aye, sir—your Highness,” Long Bob quickly uttered. “We have an accord.”</p><p>“Good. Now begone,” the king waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>Long Bob bowed stiffly and pivoted towards the exit. Before he had a chance to reach for the handle, the door swung open violently, and a young man stomped into the room. His dark hair matched the blackness of his eyes as he narrowed them at Long Bob.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice cold and scornful.</p><p>Long Bob’s eyes widened. “Did ye find her? Be she here?”</p><p>The man scowled. “No, I did not.” He turned to the king and crossed his arms. “What is this man doing in here, Father?”</p><p>“He was just leaving,” King Graham replied, giving Long Bob a cold glare. “Show him out the door, Lucas.”</p><p>Long Bob shook his head and jerked his arm away from Lucas’ grasp. “Nae ‘til Ah hear wha’s goin’ on. Where be Scarlet? Could ye nae find her?”</p><p>A muscle twitched in Prince Lucas’ cheek. “No, I did not find her.”</p><p>King Graham slammed his fist on the desk. “Dammit!”</p><p>“Does ye know who took her?”</p><p>Prince Lucas looked at his father, who hesitated before reluctantly nodding.</p><p>“She was kidnapped by the witch Carlotta.”</p><p>“Carlotta? But she’s jus’ in Tortuga—”</p><p>“I know,” Prince Lucas said sharply. “Where do you think I’ve been these last few days? Searching her lair for any sign of where they went. They’re not there.”</p><p>This news troubled Long Bob. What could Carlotta possibly want with Lady Scarlet, and where could she have possibly taken her?</p><p>“Now get out of our house.”</p><p>Long Bob looked back and forth between the two men who stood staring coldly at him, then nodded sharply and backed out of the room. He would learn nothing more from them. It was up to him now to seek out his own answers, and to do so before every pirate with a ready ship and crew activated in the search to find her. He needed to find her first. And he had an idea.</p><p>He strode through the quiet streets of the town and entered one of its many brothels. He spoke briefly with the woman by the door and was directed to one of the upper rooms. He climbed the stairs and found the door he was looking for, knocking on it sharply.</p><p>When there was no response, he turned the knob and entered the room.</p><p>His first mate, Henrik Blondbeard, lay on his back, long hair splayed out across the pillow and mouth hanging wide open as he snored softly. A young woman lay on either side of him, their arms and legs tangled up with his and each other’s, a thin blanket barely covering them. Long Bob recognized them as the young harlot who had accosted him in the street the day before and her companion.</p><p>He stepped over to the bed and slapped Blondbeard in the face. The man’s body jerked as he regained consciousness, disturbing the women who lay next to him. They mewled in displeasure as they sleepily tightened their grips on him.</p><p>“Wake up,” Long Bob said gruffly.</p><p>Blondbeard groggily blinked up at him.</p><p>“Mornin’ cap’n.”</p><p>“Get up, ‘n’ gather th’ crew. We sail wi’ th’ tide.”</p><p>He groaned, dropping his head back on the pillow as he tried to gently extricate himself from the women’s grasp.</p><p>“Aye, cap’n.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Lucas is Graham's son, LOL. A bit of a stretch, I know. </p><p>Kudos/Comment if you're enjoying! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Finality2020 (💕) for help with the tarot reading, I couldn't have done it without you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>~ A week earlier ~</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lady Scarlet’s hand trailed along the banister as she climbed the mansion’s large central staircase at the end of the evening. Her uncle’s guests had finally departed for the night, and she was exhausted from having to politely listen to their tedious conversations.</p><p>She entered her rooms and closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Hannah?” she called out, but there was no answer. The room was cold, dark, and silent.</p><p>“Reading again,” she muttered as she lit a lantern for herself.</p><p>She crossed the floor and took a seat at the vanity, removing each piece of her jewelry. She then turned her attention to her hair, pulling pins out one by one and letting her curls fall loosely over her shoulder.</p><p>A knock sounded at the door.</p><p>“Come in,” she said, watching the reflection of the mirror as the door opened, expecting to see her tardy maid.</p><p>The woman who walked in wasn’t Hannah, but she was dressed in the same plain uniform that all the governor’s housemaids wore. Scarlet shifted in her seat, turning around to examine the young woman who stood before her, curtsying in deference.</p><p>“Who are you?” Scarlet asked bluntly. “I haven’t seen you before.”</p><p>“My name is Miss Blake, m’lady,” the young woman replied, looking down at the floor.</p><p>“And where is Hannah this evening?”</p><p>“Indisposed, m’lady.”</p><p>Scarlett studied the young woman. She didn’t remember Hannah mentioning any new maids, and this girl looked almost a little too put-together to be a maid nearing the end of a long day of work. Not a single strand of her shiny brown hair was out of place, and her uniform was crisp and neat.</p><p>She pushed her suspicions aside, shaking her head. Why on earth would someone wish to deceive her? She turned back around to face the mirror and held out her hairbrush to the maid.</p><p>Miss Blake took the hairbrush and began running it through Scarlet’s long tresses.</p><p>“You have such lovely hair, m’lady,” she said.</p><p>Scarlet smiled at the maid’s reflection in the mirror. “Thank you.”</p><p>The maid continued brushing Scarlet’s hair in long, gentle, hypnotizing strokes, and Scarlet felt her eyelids becoming heavy as she yawned.</p><p>She barely registered the sound of the door opening and footsteps muffled by the carpet as they came towards her, until a hand slapped over her mouth and her eyes few open. She gasped as a pair of electric blue eyes stared back at her in the reflection of the looking glass, belonging to a pale man with short dark hair whose head was next to hers, his mouth close to her ear.</p><p>“Don’t ye move a muscle,” he whispered in a silky, seductive tone.</p><p>He yelped as she bit into his hand and flew out of her seat towards the door, but Miss Blake was already there, her back pressed up against it. Her amber eyes laughed at Scarlet as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smug smile.</p><p>Before she could let out a scream, the man was behind her again, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her body tightly as she struggled against him. He jerked his head at the other woman, who quickly locked the door and pulled out the key. She pulled a long white strip of cloth out of a pocket and placed it over Scarlet’s mouth, allowing the man to remove his hand. He pulled a knife out of his belt and held it up to her throat as Miss Blake tied the gag tightly around Scarlet’s head.</p><p>“Now, listen ‘ere. Don’t ye move a muscle, an’ don’t ye make a sound. Savvy?”</p><p>Scarlet hesitated, and the cold blade pressed against her skin. She nodded.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He kept the knife to her throat as he loosened his grip on her body, allowing Miss Blake to pull her wrists together and bind them with a length of rope.</p><p>“Now ye’re comin’ wit’ us, and ye better not try anythin’, ye hear?”</p><p>Scarlet nodded again, and he lowered the knife and let go of her. Immediately she turned and brought her fists up to strike at him, trying to knock the knife from his hand. With a growl, he grabbed her and swung her away from him.</p><p>Her body thumped against the wall and pain shot through her as her head whipped back, colliding with the hard surface.</p><p>All went dark.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Drip. Drip. Drip.</em>
</p><p>Scarlet’s eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Her whole body ached, her head pounded, and she couldn’t see. She blinked a few times before realizing the room was pitch black.</p><p>
  <em>Drip. Drip. Drip.</em>
</p><p>She winced as she lifted her head, then felt along her scalp until she felt the bump. She vaguely recalled the encounter in her bedroom, and the scuffle that had resulted in her injury.</p><p>“Hello?” her voice croaked, her tongue and throat dry.</p><p>Her voice echoed slightly, the only sound that met her ears other than the steady drip of water. She looked around, trying to locate the source to quench her thirst.</p><p>A flicker of light reflected against the wall, and she spun around, flinching at the pain caused by the sudden movement.</p><p>A figure moved slowly towards her, shrouded against the darkness by the light of a candle in its hand.</p><p>“Ah,” a woman’s voice said, “you’re awake.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Scarlet’s voice shook as she cowered against the wall. “What do you want with me?”</p><p>The woman placed the candle on a surface, then lit a lantern, casting an illuminating glow around the room – which Scarlet quickly discovered was no room at all, but a cave. The woman turned around, raising the lantern above her head and latching it onto a chain dangling from the roof.</p><p>Under the light, Scarlet was finally able to see her captor. The woman’s skin was pale and her hair was so blonde it was nearly white. In stark contrast, her eyes and lips were painted with dark makeup, and her lacy dress was black as night.</p><p>The cave itself was not large, containing only a small table, two chairs, and the pallet that Scarlet lay on. To her right, a pool of water disappeared into inky blackness. To her left, the dark tunnel from which the woman had appeared. All around her, the walls of the cave were marked with strange symbols etched into the stone.</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath as Scarlet finally realized the identity of her captor.</p><p>“You’re Carlotta. The witch.”</p><p>An icy smile crossed the woman’s face, her green eyes flashing with wickedness.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Why did you take me?”</p><p>Carlotta moved around the table and took a seat in one of the chairs, her back against the cave wall. She waved her hand at the other chair.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>Scarlet hesitated at first, before determining that there was no point in resisting. She groaned as she stood to her feet, her body aching with the movement. She took a few unsteady steps towards the table, and for the first time noticed that it was partially covered with various dusty jars, candles, and books, the tools of the witch’s trade.</p><p>She grasped the back of the chair and lowered herself onto the seat.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>Carlotta’s mouth tightened into a straight line and her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“We are on an island. In a cave, as you see.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>The witch let out a sardonic laugh.</p><p>“Where else would I hide the beloved niece of a governor – or should I say, king?”</p><p>Scarlet bit back a cry of frustration.</p><p>“I don’t understand,”  she said, her voice taut, “why you should need to hide me at all? What purpose does it serve you to take me?”</p><p>Carlotta gave her a cruel smile as she leaned back against her chair.</p><p>“My reasons are my own, for now. But perhaps there’s a way we can both find the answers we seek?”</p><p>Scarlet’s brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at the witch.</p><p>“What do you mean? What are you looking for that I could possibly help you find?”</p><p>Carlotta pushed aside the books on the table, clearing a space in the middle between them. Seemingly out of nowhere, a worn deck of cards appeared in her hand.</p><p>“Let me do a reading for you.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A reading. Let’s call it a little glimpse into your future, shall we?”</p><p>Scarlet’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You can see the future?”</p><p>“Nothing specific,” Carlotta waved her hand dismissively. “A little insight is all. I think we’ll both find it to be… illuminating.”</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> want to know my future for?” Scarlet asked.</p><p>“All shall be revealed in time, child.”</p><p>Scarlet bit the inside of her lower lip as she gazed at Carlotta suspiciously, wondering why the witch had brought her here, and why she seemed so set on seeing what Scarlet’s future held. What could possibly be so intriguing to her that she would go to the lengths of kidnapping her? And how could Scarlet’s future have any link to Carlotta’s?</p><p>“Alright, then,” she finally agreed.</p><p>“Excellent.” For the first time, Carlotta’s smile seemed genuine. She looked pleased with herself as she shuffled the deck of cards and set them on the table in front of Scarlet. “Please, split the pile of cards into two, wherever you like.”</p><p>Scarlet did as she was instructed, taking the top half of the deck and placing it on the table beside the rest.</p><p>Carlotta picked up the remaining cards and placed them on top of the cards that Scarlet had moved, then picked up the entire deck. She took the top card and placed it face-down on the table, then placed additional cards on each side of the first card in a cross formation.</p><p>Carlotta turned over the card in the middle. From what Scarlet could see, it depicted a tall tower on a mountain, with flames bursting out of the windows.</p><p>“The Tower,” Carlotta said. “This card represents change. Which makes sense – your life is about to change, is it not?”</p><p>“Yes,” Scarlet replied. “I’m to marry soon.”</p><p>“Mmhmm… yes, well, you’ve also just been kidnapped, so perhaps there’s more change in your future that you’re unaware of as of yet.”</p><p>“What kind of change?”</p><p>Instead of responding, Carlotta flipped over one of the cards adjacent to the Tower card. This one was a drawing of a tall, armored figure astride a horse and carrying a flag.</p><p>Scarlet narrowed her eyes as she studied the card. It was upside-down to her, but something about it seemed familiar. She leaned closer. Sure enough, the figure in the picture resembled Bobby’s friend Rahim.</p><p>She gasped, and Carlotta looked up at her questioningly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“The figure… he looks familiar.”</p><p>“Does he? It’s the Death card.”</p><p>“Death?” she choked. “In my future?”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Carlotta shook her head. “It signifies that things are going to change whether you want them to or not. It may be traumatic—”</p><p>“Like being kidnapped?”</p><p>Carlotta smiled. “Perhaps. But it brings forth new beginnings.”</p><p>Scarlet sat back in her chair, uncertain.</p><p>“Perhaps… perhaps we shouldn’t continue.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Carlotta said as she turned over the next card. She smiled. “You’ll like this one. The Knight of Cups.”</p><p>Scarlet’s brow furrowed as she leaned forward again to look at the card. This one also bore an armored knight, this one sitting on a white horse with a golden cup in his hand.</p><p>She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.</p><p>“He looks like Bobby!”</p><p>“Does he?” Carlotta glanced at the card. “Long Bob McKenzie is your lover, is he not?”</p><p>Scarlet’s eyes flew to the witch’s face. “How did you know?”</p><p>Carlotta shrugged. “I may have heard rumours. They surprised me at first, I will admit, but now that I’ve met you, I think I understand what captivated him so.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Do you know him?”</p><p>The wicked smile returned. “Who in the Caribbean doesn’t know Long Bob McKenzie?”</p><p>Scarlet blinked. “Oh, I—I didn’t realize he was that well-known.”</p><p>“He’s made quite a name for himself.”</p><p>“So what does the card mean?” she asked anxiously. “What does it have to do with Bobby?”</p><p>“It bodes well of your partnership with him – affirming that you’re both loyal and… passionate. The Knight also brings good news.”</p><p>Scarlet’s heart leapt in her chest. Could Bobby be on his way to rescue her?</p><p>Carlotta turned over the next card. This one was facing Scarlet, and depicted what looked like a priest sitting on a throne between two pillars. Her face lit up and she cackled with laughter as she threw back her head and clasped her hands in front of her.</p><p>“What is it?” Scarlet asked. “What does it mean?”</p><p>“It’s the Hierophant, child. As for what it means… well, shall we just say that it bodes well for us both.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>With a satisfied smile, Carlotta flipped over the last card – a naked woman pouring water out of jugs in each hand, one into a pool, the other onto the earth.</p><p>“The Star,” she said with an awed voice. “So many major arcana cards is good – it means the reading is solid and sure.”</p><p>“What does this one mean?”</p><p>“It’s a positive omen.” The witch stood abruptly, pushing her chair back. She paced the width of the cave excitedly, mumbling to herself.</p><p>Scarlet could only watch in confusion, listening to the woman’s murmurs. The few words that were loud enough to hear were foreign to her, and a feeling of trepidation washed over her.</p><p>Carlotta suddenly stopped pacing as her voice grew louder, and then ceased her incantations. She pivoted and stared straight at Scarlet, who cowered under her gaze.</p><p>“Do you wish to know why I took you?” her voice was unexpectedly quiet and tender, and Scarlet quickly nodded.</p><p>She sat down again and took Scarlet’s hands in hers, brushing her fingers gently across the soft skin.</p><p>“The timing was right to act. King Garold is imprisoned.”</p><p>Scarlet pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “What does my fiancé have to do with this?”</p><p>“Long Bob will do anything to save you, and Garold cannot stop him.”</p><p>She let out a cry of frustration. “You’re speaking in riddles! Why don’t you want King Garold to rescue me?”</p><p>Carlotta’s eyes flashed and she licked her lips as she leaned forward.</p><p>“Because he’s <em>mine.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want to do this, <i>but</i> I'm going to have to skip next week's update (😭 sorry) because I know I won't be able to finish chapters of both this fic and W&amp;S on time, and W&amp;S takes priority. Also... I'm planning to write a oneshot for the <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/comments/jmcy8o/prompt_comp_2/">r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition</a>, so there's a chance that I may have to skip another update, depending on how things go. I'll do my best to keep this one up, I just don't want to make any promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Betrothal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh sorry for taking so long to get this updated, it was a mix of lacking inspiration and W&amp;S taking up so much of my time. Hopefully there won't be such long delays for upcoming chapters! ❤</p><p>As always, so much thanks to the wonderful Kat for your help 💋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>** Approximately Six Months Earlier **</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lady Scarlet flew from her uncle’s library, reeling at the news he had given her. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, yet hearing the words and the firmness in his tone made her realize that she had been living in a world of fantasy, and it was coming crashing down around her in the blink of an eye.</p><p>She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, gasping for breath as she leaned against it. Tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks as she sank down to the floor.</p><p>She sat there, leaning against the doorway, and sobbed.</p><p>When her tears finally began to dry up, she slowly raised herself to her feet and stumbled towards the window. She pushed open the panes of glass and rested her elbows on the sill, staring glumly out at the town. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of red, and turned her head towards the tree that she had made a habit of staring at on a daily basis. Each morning she looked, and each morning she was disappointed to find it bare.</p><p>This morning, of all mornings, a scarlet scarf hung from a branch, flapping in the light breeze.</p><p>Bobby was back.</p><p>It had been six months since she had seen him, six long months since he had sailed away again after only being in town for a few short days. Through it all, her love for him had only gotten stronger, and she knew there was nobody else in this world that could make her as happy as he did.</p><p>And now he was back.</p><p>Scarlet stepped quickly over to her vanity and splashed cold water on her face, then dried herself with a towel. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, sighing at the puffy redness of her eyes, but there was nothing she could do.</p><p>She exited the room, closing the door softly behind her and tiptoeing down the steps of the main stairway. Looking in each direction, she crossed the grand entryway to the large front door, pushing it open and letting it shut behind her as she tasted her freedom.</p><p>She made her way swiftly through the town, ignoring the looks from the vendors and townspeople who weren’t used to seeing their governor’s niece running through town unaccompanied.</p><p>Finally she made it to the edge of town and dashed into the forest, her feet finding the well-worn path that brought her to the familiar clearing where she had first met Long Bob McKenzie.</p><p>She came to the edge of the clearing, looking through the trees for a glimpse of the man she loved – and there he was. With his back to her and his hands shoved in his pockets, he whistled as he walked, occasionally kicking at the tall tufts of grass.</p><p>Scarlet’s heart leaped and she smiled, then stepped into the clearing.</p><p>“Bobby,” she breathed, and he spun around, his face lighting up as he saw her.</p><p>He ran towards her and gathered her into his arms, swinging her around as she laughed and then bringing his lips to hers, savouring the sweet taste that he had been missing for so long while he had been away at sea.</p><p>“Ah missed ye,” he said in a low voice when their lips drew apart. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her close as their breath mingled.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her uncle’s news, and she swallowed hard, knowing she had to tell him but afraid to say the words.</p><p>Sensing something was wrong, Long Bob pulled away, looking into her eyes, seeing the evidence of her tears. His brow furrowed and his hands came up to cup her face.</p><p>“Wha’s wrong?”</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes against the moisture that threatened to well up again. He gathered her up into his arms and carried her over to their favourite tree stump, sitting down and holding her in his arms as the tears spilled over.</p><p>“Shh, lass,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses on her cheeks.</p><p>She buried her face into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears as he stroked her hair. With a sniffle, she pulled away and wiped her cheeks.</p><p>“I spoke with my uncle this morning. He… I…” her voice broke as she leaned into him once more.</p><p>He ran his fingers up and down her back, soothing her as he pressed soft kisses on the top of her head.</p><p>Finally she pulled away again, circling her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>“My uncle has promised my hand in marriage. I’ve been betrothed to King Garold.”</p><p>Long Bob swore under his breath as his heart constricted in his chest and he tightened his grip around her waist. The sudden thought of losing her to another had him more fearful than he had ever been in his years at sea.</p><p>“Ye cannae marry him,” he growled, his expression darkening.</p><p>“Do you think I want to?” Scarlet scoffed, and his face softened as he met her gaze.</p><p>“Nae, lass. Ah know ye dinnae want tae. But wha’ kin be done?”</p><p>“Take me,” she murmured.</p><p>“Wha’?”</p><p>“I want to be yours. Make me yours.”</p><p>“Ye mean—”</p><p>“Yes,” she said firmly.</p><p>He bounced to his feet and set her down, then wordlessly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he entered the forest. She laughed brightly as she held up her skirts with her free hand and ran to keep up with his long stride.</p><p>The moment they entered his cabin Long Bob slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it, pressing his body against hers as he kissed her passionately. She cupped his face with her soft hands, parting her lips to let his tongue slide into her mouth. His hands settled on her hips and he pulled her against him, then swiftly picked her up and turned around, carrying her to the mattress.</p><p>He stumbled and they fell into a heap on the soft surface and Scarlet let out a surprised giggle, then sat up and began unlacing her gown.</p><p>He sat back against the wall and watched, fascinated by the deft movements of her fingers as the dress loosened around her, and his breath hitched as she pulled it over her head. Her corset was pulled tight against her waist, and the sight of her pale, perfect breasts straining against the constricting garment had him already hardening in his breeches.</p><p>She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, the small movement made in innocence but having all the seductive allure of a harlot. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, taking her lips between his once again as his arms encircled her passionately, and she trembled under his touch.</p><p>He kissed her deeply, tasting her sweet mouth as his hands ran up and down her back. One hand settled at the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her loose curls, while the other made its way further down, sliding along the curve of her backside. He held her tightly against himself as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails lightly tracing patterns on his back. His life as an orphan and a pirate had taught him not to get too attached to anything – or anyone, for that matter. But now, in the scattered light of his cabin, he felt his heart being roped together with hers.</p><p>Her head tilted back as he tugged gently on her hair, exposing the creamy skin of her neck, and he broke the kiss to press his lips against her throat, slowly trailing downwards. Her throat vibrated under his mouth as she hummed in pleasure, making him smile contentedly against the delicate skin. He continued leaving open-mouth kisses down her neck, the little noises she would make as he occasionally nipped at her softly with his teeth driving him crazy.</p><p>He moved his hand up her back to support her as he dipped the girl backwards, giving his lips access to the soft curves of her bosom. His tongue traced along the salty skin, arching around each breast as they rose and fell with her quickening breath. He licked and sucked each breast in turn, contenting himself with the exposed flesh above her corset, her nipples just out of reach beneath the stiff fabric. She moaned subtly as her head lolled back, her fingers gripping his dreads and holding him tightly against her, as if she were afraid he would let her go.</p><p>She mewled in displeasure as he lifted her off his lap and lowered her onto the bed. Opening her eyes, she watched as he gently pushed her knees apart and settled between them. His breath hitched as he saw the love in her eyes, and he wondered what he’d done to be so lucky as to become the object of her affections. He wanted nothing more than to rip her remaining clothing off and finally satisfy the cravings he'd been having for her, but he forced himself to hold back. This wasn’t a romp with one of Mistress Priya's harlots.</p><p>In his arms, there was the sweetest, most delicate creature, that was everything to him, and he wanted to pleasure her as much as himself, <em>more</em> than himself.</p><p>He slowly began sliding his hands up her legs, his rough, calloused skin caressing her smooth. The hem of her chemise moved upwards as she watched with wide eyes and bated breath. He let the fabric slide over her knees and paused, gazing at her, waiting for her to change her mind and stop him.</p><p>When she said nothing, he moved his hand under her leg and lifted it up, hooking it over his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as the movement made her skirt fall away slightly,  exposing more of her. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her inner thigh, and began trailing soft kisses upwards towards her core.</p><p>She shivered beneath his touch, arching her back as she supported herself on her elbows.</p><p>“Bobby,” she sighed, her voice dropping low with desire, sending a jolt of electricity straight to his cock.</p><p>The scent of her intoxicated him, and he could hold back no longer. He slid his hands beneath her, cupping her ass as his lips found her heat. She gasped, her hips jerking involuntarily. He looked through his lashes up at her as he held her against his mouth, his tongue circling her clit. Her gasps turned to soft whimpers of pleasure as she relaxed into his touch, and he switched to licking long strokes along her folds.</p><p>Without realizing what she was doing, she began rocking her hips upwards as he dove between her lips, his tongue delving inside her, licking up her juices. She clutched the blanket beneath her tightly as her back arched, her moans filling the room, making the pit of the man’s stomach burn with the roaring fire of yearning.</p><p>His cock throbbed with every little noise she made, every upward thrust of her hips, and he desperately wanted it to take the place of his mouth, to feel her tighten around him. He paused, taking a deep breath to slow things down, then flattened his tongue and licked upwards, pressing against her clit. He flicked his tongue in quick little motions as she writhed, panting heavily, desperate for relief, her hands wandering around.</p><p>He freed one of his hands from beneath her and pressed his fingers gently against her opening, then slipped a finger inside. Her walls clenched against him and he sucked in his breath at how tight she was. He slowly began moving within her, pressing deeper, stretching her out. He lifted his head to watch the expressions on her face, her eyes held tightly shut and her mouth open slightly as she whined at the loss of his mouth.</p><p>He slid up her body to kiss her, and she jerked her head away in surprise as she tasted herself on his lips, opening her eyes and staring back at him in wonder. He slowly licked his upper lip and after a few seconds she copied him, tasting the tanginess on her tongue. He kissed her again, and this time she opened her mouth willingly to him.</p><p>He distracted her with his kisses while his finger kept working within her, sliding a second one in as she moaned into his mouth. He loved that she was letting him do this, loved that she trusted him enough to give herself up to him. He loved <em>her</em>.</p><p>A shiver shot up his spine at the thought. He knew he had always loved her, right from the start. But he had never put it into words, never let himself think that what he felt for her was love. Love wasn’t for the orphaned son of a servant and a slave, love wasn’t for pirates, love wasn’t for him. Yet here he was, in love with the orphaned daughter of some British aristocrat, a woman so far above his station that it was comical. He couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped his throat as he buried his face in her hair.</p><p>And he knew without even asking that she loved him back. The idea seemed absurd, but she wasn’t a weak-willed woman, easily led astray. The fact that she was here, in his arms, opening herself up to him, was all the proof he needed.</p><p>He curled his fingers within her and pressed his thumb into her clit, sending her over the edge as her back arched and she let out a loud moan, her walls clenching tightly around him as he held her close to his chest. He pressed soft, almost soothing kisses along her jaw and up towards her ear, until her body relaxed and he slid his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth.</p><p>He held her against him as she recovered, stroking her hair as he listened to the way her breathing slowly changed, her whimpers turning into a soft sigh.</p><p>She shifted against him, and he sucked in his breath as her leg brushed against his painfully hard cock. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, lifting a hand to his face and brushing the soft pads of her fingertips across his freckles, then over his lips, before trailing her way down his neck, his chest, and hesitantly slipping under the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Her hand was warm to the touch, burning against his skin as she stroked lazy circles over his chest. Placing his hand over hers, he moved it away and down towards where his shirt was tucked into his breeches, and she pulled the fabric out and away, slipping her hand underneath to caress his abdomen.</p><p>He pulled away briefly from her to quickly remove the garment altogether and laid back down, watching intently as her fingers moved in a slow dance across his bare torso, the muscles of his abs twitching beneath her touch.</p><p>He yearned for her to move further down, to where his cock ached for relief, but he was afraid to rush her, he didn’t want to make her do anything she wasn’t ready for. His eyes closed, the sensations of her nails lightly scratching his skin sending pulses through him. He turned his head and buried his face in her hair, breathing in deep the faint scent of roses.</p><p>Her hand disappeared and he groaned, desperate for her touch, until he felt her fingers brush tentatively against his stauner, as if she were afraid to touch it. His dick twitched at her touch, and his eyes snapped open as she pulled her hand away.</p><p>“Ye kin touch it,” he said, his voice strained. “Please, touch me.”</p><p>She did, this time stroking his length and cupping him in her hand. His body jerked, hips rocking into her grasp involuntarily as this simple touch sent shivers down his spine. He moaned and reached down, placing his hand over hers and grinding against her.</p><p>Emboldened, Scarlet reached for the waistband of his breeches and slid her fingers between the fabric and his skin and began slowly undoing the buttons around his waist, every second an agonizing wait for him.</p><p>“Be ye certain?” He asked breathlessly.</p><p>“I told you, Bobby,” she whispered back, her hand moving downwards. “I’m yours now. I’ll do all for you.”</p><p>In a flash he extricated himself from her and pushed the breeches down, kicking them off along with his boots until he was fully naked before her. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him for the first time, and she swallowed hard in nervous anticipation.</p><p>He settled between her thighs once more as he bent her knees and pushed them apart, gazing into her eyes, hesitating to make sure she really wanted this. She nodded and he slid two fingers into her, stroking her clit with his thumb, ensuring she was soaked and writhing with need before removing his hand and lining up to her entrance.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to slam into her and claim her with all the rough passion that was burning inside of him, but he forced himself to go slow, both their breaths hitching as he pushed into her gently, letting her body adjust to the new sensations. She was so tight it was almost painful, but he had never felt so good. She whimpered beneath him and he paused, pressing kisses on her mouth, her neck, her ear.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “A little.”</p><p>“Do ye want tae stop?”</p><p>She hesitated, then shook her head. “No.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he smiled against her soft skin as he rolled his hips, pushing in deeper until he was fully hilted within her, grunting into her neck.</p><p>She gasped, then moaned softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her fingernails digging into his back. He gave her a moment to adjust, then gently rocked his hips, moving within her at a languid pace.</p><p>He was so tightly wound, and her body was so perfect against his, that he knew he wouldn’t last long. He had waited for this moment for so long, wanting her since the day he met her, and now it was here, every bit as perfect as he had imagined. On land and at sea, he had spent countless nights dreaming of their bodies intertwined into one, and her breaking voice calling out his name as he brought her to climax time and time again.</p><p>The sudden thought of her being fucked by another man popped into his head and made his blood boil, and he sped up his pace, sweat beading on his skin as he moved, his body crying for release.</p><p>Her breathing quickened and she gasped out his name, her sweet voice making his cock throb as the pressure built up within him. Her ankles tightened around his waist and her soft whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure sent a buzz through him. With a final thrust of his hips he came undone deep inside her, and his body collapsed under the wave of pleasure that washed over him.</p><p>Scarlet gently caressed his back, then threaded her fingers through his dreads, pulling his head back slightly so she could kiss his lips softly, her body caught in the afterglow of their love, and it brought him to his senses. He rolled onto his side and pulled her body against his, just holding her close and listening to their mingled breathing, their bodies tangled together in a complete state of bliss.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Scarlet!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scarlet?”</em>
</p><p>The sound of her name being called from a distance roused Scarlet, and she blinked as she lifted her head off Long Bob’s chest to listen. Hearing nothing, she laid her head down again, closing her eyes and allowing the steady rise and fall of his chest and the soft thumping of his heartbeat to lull her back to sleep…</p><p>“Scarlet!”</p><p>The sound was closer this time, and she sat straight up, her movements waking Long Bob. He groaned, his hands reaching out towards her, searching for her warmth. She got up and took the few short steps to the door, opening it a crack to peek outside.</p><p>“Oh no,” she breathed. The forest around the cabin was darkening, a few golden rays filtering through the leaves indicating that the hour was late in the day and dusk would soon be upon them.</p><p>“No, no, no,” she mumbled as she reached for her dress, sliding it on over her corset and fumbling with the laces.</p><p>“Wha’ be it?” Long Bob asked as he lifted himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“It’s late,” she replied. “I think my uncle is looking for me.”</p><p>He shot up and moved to the door, sticking his head out and looking both directions.</p><p>“Ah dinnae see anyone.”</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Aye,” he turned to her, covering her shaking hands with his. He took the laces between his fingers and yanked them tight, working his way down and then tying them neatly.</p><p>Scarlet ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing the flyaway strands in an attempt to make herself presentable, then turned back to Long Bob. She smiled shyly at him, suddenly nervous and uncertain of herself.</p><p>“I, um—”</p><p>He took her hands and brought them to his lips.</p><p>“Ah know,” he said. “Go.”</p><p>She left the cabin and ran, desperate to return to the main path before being discovered. The last thing she needed was for the search party to see which direction she was coming from and trace her steps back to Long Bob’s cabin.</p><p>She reached the path, and not a moment too soon.</p><p>“Scarlet?”</p><p>She whirled around to see her cousin making his way through the trees towards her.</p><p>“Lucas!”</p><p>“Where have you been?” he growled. “You’ve been gone all day, and unaccompanied, no less. What’s the matter with you?”</p><p>“I—I was upset about the betrothal.”</p><p>“And that gave you cause to run away? What have you been doing all this time? You’re a mess.”</p><p>“I fell asleep,” she said truthfully.</p><p>“In the middle of the forest?” he scoffed. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her back along the path towards the town. “Come. I don’t have time for your reckless behaviour. My father is waiting for you.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” she jerked her arm away, stepping away from him.</p><p>He looked down upon her with a sneer. “Don’t you wish to meet your betrothed? He’s been invited for dinner tonight.”</p><p>She stopped abruptly, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. No, meeting her betrothed was the last thing she wanted to do, especially after just being in the arms of her lover.</p><p>Lucas wrapped his hand firmly around her wrist, his grip too strong for her to shake off.</p><p>“Come. Let’s go meet King Garold, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Volcano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Bob breathed in deeply, the salty sea breeze filling his lungs as he stood at the helm of <em>Nessie’s Revenge</em>, his hands on the wheel. They had been at sea for a number of days already, and he was getting impatient to reach their destination.</p><p>He hadn’t been immune to the whispers among the crew, wondering about their destination and whether it even existed. A myth, they said. They were on a fool’s errand, they suggested. These men were pirates, used to preying upon merchant ships for goods and gold, not chasing after fairy tales and rescuing damsels in distress.</p><p>But Long Bob had found a way to convince them, and now he needed to complete his mission as swiftly as possible, finding his lover before anyone else could and letting his crew get back to the plundering and pillaging they desperately craved.</p><p>“Land ho!”</p><p>The shout came from the crow’s nest and filled Long Bob with hope.</p><p>There was a bustle among the sailors as they clambered to the sides of the ship and up the rigging, each wishing to be the first to see land with their own eyes.</p><p>Henrik Blondbeard bounded up the stairs onto the deck.</p><p>“Wha’ course?” Long Bob asked as the blond man came up beside him.</p><p>“Nor’west by west a quarter west,” came the reply.</p><p>“Aye. Be it th’ island?”</p><p>“Aye, cap’n, I believe ‘tis, sir.”</p><p>Long Bob nodded as he turned the wheel, setting a course towards the land that had been spotted.</p><p>“We ought tae be thar by nightfall.”</p><p>“Aye, cap’n.”</p><p>Blondbeard left his side and returned to the main deck, barking out orders as he went.</p><p>Long Bob reached into the inside of his coat for his spyglass and lifted it to his face, searching the horizon, until a speck of land in the distance caught his eye, and he brought it into focus.</p><p>Sure enough, there it was, and Long Bob was just able to make out the rocks that climbed to a peak in the centre of the island.</p><p>Isla de Fuego. Island of Fire. Where he hoped to find his old friend Rahim again, guarding the volcano.</p><p>***</p><p>The bottom of the jolly boat scraped against the sandy beach, and Long Bob stepped out into the shallow water and pulled the boat onto the shore.</p><p>“D’ye think this be th’ place?” Blondbeard asked as he sloshed through the water and came up beside him.</p><p>Long Bob stared up at the volcano rising in grandeur before him, plumes of smoke drifting from its peak.</p><p>“Aye. ‘Tis th’ place.”</p><p>“D’ye think Rahim knows we be here?”</p><p>A low, steady rumble came to their ears, slowly building as the earth began to shake beneath them, the water rippling and sloshing about.</p><p>“Aye. He knows.”</p><p>Blondbeard pressed his fist to his chest as he choked back a cough.</p><p>“Will ye be needin’ me, cap’n?”</p><p>Long Bob turned to him with an arched eyebrow and lips turned up into an amused smirk.</p><p>“Aye, Blondbeard. Ye be comin’ wi’ me.”</p><p>The first mate swallowed hard as he gazed apprehensively up at the cloud of grey vapour that escaped the volcano and reached upwards towards the sky.</p><p>“Aye, aye, cap’n.”</p><p>Long Bob motioned towards the shore and the two men strode onto the beach, leaving the other men to watch the boat and wait for them. After a few meters the sandy beach turned rocky, and they picked their way inland, along the base of the volcano, searching for any sign of their old friend.</p><p>“Ah, McKenzie,” called a voice from above. “’Tis ye.”</p><p>They looked up, shielding their faces against the bright mid-day sun as they searched for the source of the voice. They found the undead pirate kneeling on a rocky overhang a few feet above their heads.</p><p>“Rahim!” Long Bob called, lifting his hand in greeting. “Ahoy!”</p><p>“An’ wha’ trouble are yuh bringin’ ta me island, mon?”</p><p>“Nae trouble, friend. Ah needs yer help.”</p><p>“An’ how can ah dead mon help ye? Me a’ready saved yo’ life, mon.”</p><p>“’Tis Scarlet. She’s been kidnapped.”</p><p>Rahim’s brow furrowed as he took in the news, his lower lip protruding slightly.</p><p>“Kidnapped, yuh say? An’ dis why dere be de waterfall?”</p><p>“Aye,” Long Bob nodded. “’Twas th’ witch Carlotta’s doin’.”</p><p>A muscle in the undead man’s jaw twitched at the mention of the witch, and his eyes flashed.</p><p>“Come up,” he said with a nod of his head. “Me mebbe can help.”</p><p>Rahim held out his hand, and Long Bob grabbed it, getting a boost from his first mate as he pulled himself up onto the ledge and rolled aside. Blondbeard needed no assistance, waving Rahim’s offered hand away and grabbing onto the rockface, looking for handholds and scurrying up with ease. He grinned proudly as he reached the top, but was met by the unimpressed stares of the two other men.</p><p>A toothy grin spread across his face as he shrugged.</p><p>“I like climbin’.”</p><p>Long Bob raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He turned to Rahim with a questioning glance, and the taller man beckoned them towards an opening in the side of the volcano.</p><p>“Dis way, mon.”</p><p>He led them through dimly lit tunnels, deep into the depths of the volcano, until they finally came to a small chamber built into the rock. It was little more than a cave, sufficient for a man who no longer had the same needs as the living. He motioned for his visitors to sit on the floor.</p><p>“Sit dere. Me be back soon.”</p><p>He left them, and the two pirates settled onto the ground. For a few minutes they sat in silence, patiently waiting for his return.</p><p>Blondbeard began to fidget, shifting in his seat on the cold, hard earth. He stood up and paced the length of the cave, only making it a few steps before reaching each wall and turning back again.</p><p>Long Bob rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.</p><p>“Ah’ll thank ye tae cease yer wanderin’s, mate.”</p><p>“Aye, cap’n.”</p><p>Blondbeard immediately halted and dropped back onto the ground, crossing his legs. It wasn’t long before he was rocking in his seat, cracking his knuckles, and scratching at the walls, each time being told off by Long Bob, each time ceasing his fidgeting for a few moments, only to start again.</p><p>He began to hum, then switched to whistling to himself. Finally, in soft, quiet voice, and slightly off-key, “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me… we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot—”</p><p>“Belay that tongue!” Long Bob yelled in frustration.</p><p>He glared at his first mate as he rose to his feet and strode towards the cave entrance, looking both ways along the tunnel.</p><p>“Where be that damned Rahim?”</p><p>Blondbeard’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Maybe he ain’t comin’ back! We be stuck here forever!”</p><p>Long Bob spun around and grabbed Blondbeard by the throat, pushing him up against the cave wall.</p><p>“Stint this foolery, ye barnacle-covered bastard!”</p><p>“Um—er—Aye, aye, cap’n!”</p><p>“Wuh be goin’ on ‘ere, den?” Rahim’s voice sounded behind him.</p><p>Long Bob released Blondbeard and whirled around.</p><p>“Rahim! Finally!”</p><p>“I was gettin’ worried about ye, brother!” Blondbeard grinned.</p><p>Rahim stared blankly at him for a moment before turning to Long Bob.</p><p>“Me thinks me knows where yuh Scarlet be.”</p><p>Long Bob reached out and clutched Rahim’s arm.</p><p>“Ye do? Where?”</p><p>“She be on Isla del Amor, mon.”</p><p>Long Bob’s heart sank. Isla del Amor was an island of legends, shrouded in mystery. He hadn’t even thought its existence was real, and he certainly had no idea where to find it. And even if he could find it before anyone else did, it would be dangerous. Those that had gone in search of the island before had been unsuccessful. Many didn’t come back at all.</p><p>“How dae we get thar? By wha’ headin’?”</p><p>Rahim drew in a long breath. “Me should nah leave dis island, but… me wants ta help find Scarlet. Me comin’ wit’ ye.”</p><p>Rahim held up his hand and Long Bob clasped it gratefully.</p><p>“Thank ye, brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I blame MK for being a bad influence on me. I can never write Henrik seriously again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Black sails on th’ horizon, Cap’n.”</p><p>Long Bob looked up from his charts and stared at his first mate.</p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p>He pushed his chair back as he stood and grabbed his greatcoat from the back of it. He slid his arms into it as he headed for the door.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Larboard side, Cap’n.”</p><p>Long Bob growled as he pushed open the door and headed up the ladder toward the main deck, Blondbeard following closely on his heels. He hastened to the larboard side and snapped open a spyglass, bringing it to his eye. He scanned the horizon, stopping when he caught sight of the other ship, <em>The Black Crane</em>, confirming the veracity of Blondbeard’s statement.</p><p>“Damn you to the depths, King Garold,” he muttered under his breath as he lowered the spyglass. “Damn you.”</p><p>It had been three days since they set sail from Isla de Fuego, and so far they’d had smooth sailing, without another ship in sight. The last he had heard, King Garold had been imprisoned – so what was his ship doing out here? How had he managed to get free, and more importantly – how did he know what course to set to find Lady Scarlet?</p><p>“We can’t outrun ‘im, Cap’n.”</p><p>“Ah knows.”</p><p>He tapped his fingers against the railing of the ship. They had to beat King Garold to that island; there was no way he was going to lose Scarlet now, not when he was so close to finding her.</p><p>“Blondbeard.”</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n?”</p><p>“Make ready th’ guns.”</p><p>Blondbeard gulped. “Be ye certain, Cap’n? ‘Tis King Garold’s ship—”</p><p>“Ah knows who ‘tis, mate. An’ we cannae let ‘im git tae th’ island first. ‘Tis th’ only way.”</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n.”</p><p>Blondbeard left his side and began barking out orders to the crew, readying them for battle. The men cheered, anxious for action.</p><p>Long Bob merely watched the horizon, hands behind his back as he watched the tiny black speck in the distance get closer and closer.</p><p>This was a fight they had to win.</p><p>***</p><p>“Fire as ye bear!”</p><p>Black smoke filled the air as the ship’s heavy cannons blasted, one by one releasing their loads towards the black ship opposite. Cannon thunder vibrated, drowning out the yells of sailors as they barked out orders.</p><p>Cannonballs sank into the water, missing their target. Long Bob cursed as he glared through the spyglass at the other ship, which sat just outside of range of the <em>Revenge</em>’s long guns.</p><p>“Bring ‘er about!” he yelled up at Blondbeard, who stood at the helm. “Hard tae starboard!”</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n!”</p><p>The blond man spun the giant wheel of the ship, trying to lessen the distance between the two ships. It was a dangerous manoeuvre, one that would put them in a vulnerable situation, but it was necessary.</p><p>“Wuh yuh be doin’, mon?” Rahim came up to the rail beside him, digging his fingernails into the wood as he clutched it tightly.</p><p>Long Bob looked solemnly at his friend and clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ye dinnae ‘ave tae be ‘ere, mate. Ye kin stay in me cabin.”</p><p>Rahim shook his head. “Me cannah stay dere, nah knowing wuh gwaan.”</p><p>Long Bob nodded, understanding his friend’s concern. It had been a year since Rahim had fallen to a pirate’s sword, in a fearsome battle much like this one promised to be.</p><p>“We willnae board ‘em or be boarded. Ah’ll nae let it ‘appen.”</p><p>The taller man swallowed, then loosened his grip on the railing and gave his head a brief nod.</p><p>“Aye. Buh King Garold, him nah gonna let yuh sink ‘im. ‘im gonna take yuh down wit’ ‘im.”</p><p>Long Bob lifted the spyglass back to his eye, squinting as he searched the decks of the other ship for his rival.</p><p>“We dinnae need tae sink ‘em,” he said. “Jus’ maim th’ ship tae slow ‘em down.”</p><p>He snapped the glass shut and turned to his gunners as Rahim stepped away.</p><p>“Starboard batt’ries, target th’ mainsail!”</p><p>His men jumped into action, preparing the guns as the ship careened through the water, bearing down upon the other ship. The black ship manoeuvred tightly in the water, its own sailors scurrying about on deck and preparing their cannons.</p><p>“On command!”</p><p>Long Bob raised his arm, ready to give the signal.</p><p>A crack of thunder sounded as the other ship’s guns erupted, smoke blackening the sky and shots tearing through Nessie’s sails as the men ducked.</p><p>“FIRE!”</p><p>His arm dropped, and with it the fuses were lit, sailors covering their ears in haste to block out the deafening boom that erupted from the guns.</p><p>Long Bob watched as shells arced over the water, tearing into sails, landing on the deck, some missing the mark altogether. He cursed and paced the deck, his eyes burning from the acrid smoke as he barked out orders, urging his men to reload as quick as possible.</p><p>The <em>Revenge</em> shuddered as a ball ripped through the rail and skittered across the deck as the <em>Crane</em> renewed its attack.</p><p>“Aim true,” he yelled, “an’ fire at will!”</p><p>Back and forth the ships went, firing shot and trading blows, each trying to gain the upper hand as they manoeuvred around each other, pummeling each other with shot until the air was heavy with dense smoke and the stench of sulfur filled their nostrils.</p><p>Amidst the thick haze, the sailors on board <em>Nessie’s Revenge</em> lost sight of the black ship. The guns stopped, and the din quieted as the men looked around at each other, shrugging their shoulders until soon the only sound was the creak of the ship as it rocked against the ocean waves.</p><p>“Where ye be?” Long Bob whispered, searching through the spyglass for any sign of the other ship. A feeling of dread knotted in the pit of his stomach as the silence thickened, every breath sounding louder and louder.</p><p>
  <em>CHINK! CHINK!</em>
</p><p>The knot tightened as he recognized the sound of grappling hooks attached themselves to the rails. They were about to be boarded.</p><p>“Grapplin’ hooks tae larboard!” he yelled, breaking the eerie silence. “Firearms an’ powder, men!”</p><p>The sailors whipped to attention, pulling their pistols from their belts as a loud roar sounded from the larboard side and the enemy pirates clambered over the rails.</p><p>Long Bob drew his guns, took aim, and fired, his target dropping to the sea as his bullet found its mark.</p><p>Smoke once more filled the air as pistols fired, and men began to fall. Swords sang as they were pulled from their scabbards, pistols thrown aside as their ammo was spent. The clang of metal on metal and the grunts of dying men were the only sounds to be heard as the two pirate crews came together in an angry dance.</p><p>Long Bob pulled his sword from its sheath and joined the fray, sidestepping an attack before lunging with one of his own, keeping his wits about him all while searching the enemy fighters for their pirate leader. He dodged a knife, parried a sword, thrust his own blade into the belly of another. Bodies drenched with blood and sweat fell to the decks, and still, there was no sign of King Garold.</p><p>He leapt up the stairs to the poop deck and scanned the battle raging below. King Garold wasn’t there. He shook his head and spat on the ground in disgust, and turned his head towards the other ship, which was visible once more, laying just abreast of the <em>Revenge</em>.</p><p>He stared at the ship, then back below at the main deck, an idea forming in his mind.</p><p>Gripping the hilt of his sword, he flew back down the stairs and rejoined the battle, this time with a goal in mind as he manoeuvred his way across the deck, hacking and slashing where needed.</p><p>A large, ugly pirate with close-cropped blond hair blocked his path and lifted his sword in front of him, ready to strike. Long Bob cursed as the man smiled wide, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.</p><p>The man struck, Long Bob parried the blow with a flick of his wrist. The man stepped forward, their swords engaged once more. Again and again, they exchanged blows, sweat beading across Long Bob’s forehead as his feet danced. The man was a worthy opponent, one who would not be easily beaten back.</p><p>Keeping a wary eye on the other pirate, he took in the scene around him and saw Rahim pulling his sword out of a man’s belly.</p><p>“Rahim!” he yelled, and the undead man looked up, his eyes wild with the frenzy of battle. “Th’ cannon!”</p><p>He pointed at one of the cannons, and Rahim looked towards the gun, which lay abandoned. Understanding flickered in his eyes and he nodded.</p><p>Long Bob turned back to his opponent in time to dodge another strike, then beat it back with one of his own. He held his sword up in front of him as he circled the man, ready for the next blow.</p><p>The blow never came.</p><p>
  <em>BOOM!</em>
</p><p>The deck shook as the cannon detonated, a curl of smoke rising from its mouth. The cannonball whistled as it arced through the air, and cracked as it met its target. There was a loud splintering sound as the mainmast of the <em>Crane</em> split, the wood cracking into two, and the heavy mainsails crashed down across the deck of the black ship.</p><p>A loud cheer erupted from the crew of the Revenge as the enemy pirates scrambled back to the railings and scurried down the ropes to their waiting jolly boats.</p><p>The battle had been won.</p><p>Long Bob let out an exhausted sigh as he fell to his knees and stared out at the enemy ship. There was no way it could outrun them now, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t over yet…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla del Amor.</p><p>The legendary island that no man had found and lived to tell the tale was just off the starboard side of <em>Nessie’s Revenge</em>. The ship was dropping its anchor just outside the wall of craggy rocks that surrounded the island, forming a natural protection from those who sought to step foot on its shores.</p><p>The Revenge had escaped the battle against The Black Crane, striking a heavy blow and outrunning the fabled ship and its famed pirate.</p><p>Long Bob couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, however. The taste of victory, which should have been sweet, instead had a bitterness to it that he did not understand. Now here he stood, on the deck of his ship, staring out at the island that up until recently had been nothing more to him than a legend.</p><p>The rocks surrounding the island made it dangerous for the ship to sail any closer, so Long Bob would be making the rest of the journey alone in a jolly boat. Rahim and Blondbeard had both requested to join him, but this was his path to take, his mission to fulfill. They had made it this far, and he wasn’t about to risk anyone else’s life any more than he already had.</p><p>The jolly boat was lowered to the water, and he turned to take leave of his mates.</p><p>“Good luck ta ye,” Henrik said, clasping his hand on Long Bob’s shoulder, “an’ a fair wind.”</p><p>Long Bob gave him a nod and turned to Rahim, who wordlessly threw his arms around him in a brotherly embrace.</p><p>He pulled away from his friend and looked both men in the eye.</p><p>“If’n Ah dinnae return in forty-eight hours, th’ ship be yers.”</p><p>Blondbeard gulped, while Rahim’s protests were cut short by Long Bob’s raised hand.</p><p>“Dinnae protest,” he said. “Ah dinnae knows wha’ Ah’m gittn’ meself intae, an’ Ah might nae survive.”</p><p>“Aye, Cap’n,” Blondbeard agreed.</p><p>Rahim wordlessly crossed his arms over his chest, solemnly gazing back at his friend before briskly nodding his head.</p><p>“Good men,” Long Bob said as he gave each of their arms a brief squeeze before turning to the rail of the ship. He climbed over, keeping a firm grip on the ropes that carried him down to the jolly boat.</p><p>Once in the boat, he settled onto the middle bench and took hold of the oars. He looked up at his ship one more time before dipping the blades into the sea and sweeping them through the water. Every stroke brought him closer to the island, closer to the unknown. Closer to her.</p><p>Night had fallen, and the air was cool against his skin, the cold drops of water that occasionally splashed his face causing a shiver to run up his spine. The further he rowed from the ship, the more the quiet, still air seemed to envelop him, making him realize how well and truly alone he was.</p><p>The boat jolted as the bottom scraped against a rock. He twisted his neck to look over his shoulder, finding himself closer than expected, the large boulders jutting out of the sea and rising before him. He slowed the boat and angled it to run alongside the rocks as he searched for an opening wide enough to slip through.</p><p>He was almost halfway around the island, out of sight of the Revenge, by the time he was able to find a way through. He eased the boat into the calm waters surrounding the island, waters that during the day would be crystal clear, but in the dark of night were inky black save for the reflection of the moon across the glassy surface.</p><p>With smooth strokes, he paddled towards the shore, a feeling of unease creeping in as he drew closer. As he dipped the oars into the water, he thought he heard a strange echo, a mirroring splash almost perfectly timed with each sweep of the blades. But the water remained smooth, the surface untouched except for the ripples trailing from the boat’s wake.</p><p>And in the silence, a song broke through his consciousness, a voice so faint he thought he must be dreaming. He twisted his body, looking up the rocky face of the island’s cliffs, trying to find the source of the sound.</p><p>There was nothing there, and he was certain he imagined it. He gripped the oars tightly, pulling them through the water, his muscles straining as he increased his pace.</p><p>The song grew louder. He wiped the sweat off his brow as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>THUMP!</em>
</p><p>The boat struck something beneath the surface of the water – or worse, something struck the boat. He heard a telltale splash, and his chest tightened as a pair of hands with long skinny fingers ending in sharp red nails curled over the side of the boat. His body froze at the sight of a pale, blonde, womanly figure lifting itself up out of the water, the creature staring back at him with beady eyes and a tongue that flicked across its upper lip and rested at the corner of its mouth.</p><p>A siren. What Long Bob had thought was a mythological creature now clung to the sides of his boat, ready to bare its fangs and feast on its prey. It was no wonder no man had ever gone in search of Isla del Amor and lived to tell the tale.</p><p>With lightning-quick reflexes, the siren disappeared with a light splash, only to pop up again on the other side of the boat, closer this time, its eyes almost glowing and its lips barely moving as it sang its alluring song.</p><p>Long Bob’s mind raced as he tried to block out the voice and figure out a way to get rid of the siren. His pistol was in his belt, his sword was in its scabbard, his knife was in his boot. There was no way he would be able to reach any of them before the siren sunk its fangs into his flesh.</p><p>The siren began to move, slowly slinking its way closer to him, ready to pounce upon him. He held his breath as it continued creeping along the side of the boat, unable to break his gaze away, mesmerized by the sight and sound.</p><p>His hands gripped the oars tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, but the song only grew louder in his head as he sensed the creature moving in. He opened his eyes and as the pale face lunged toward him he dropped one of the oars, gripped the other with both hands, and swung with all his might.</p><p>The blade of the oar landed with a crack on the siren’s skull, and its eyes rolled back into its head before it slipped slowly back down into the water.</p><p>He reached down into the water to pick up the oar he had dropped and hurriedly began rowing to shore, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he pulled hard on the paddles, needing to put as much distance as possible between him and the siren before it awoke.</p><p>A splash. His heart sinking. Another hard stroke.</p><p>The bow of the boat hit the shore, sliding into the sandy beach. Long Bob jumped out and splashed through the shallow water to the safety of the beach, and not a moment too soon as the creature lunged out of the water, gnashing its teeth. It wriggled along the beach toward him, and he pulled out his pistol, taking steady aim.</p><p>And fired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kept this one short and am adding a 15th chapter instead 😊</p><p>Thanks to Lauren for looking this over for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long Bob poked at the siren’s body with his foot. It was heavy and limp, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he shoved his pistol back into his belt. That had been a close call, an experience he was loath to repeat. He scanned the waters near the beach, searching for any indication that the siren was not alone. The last thing he needed was to find Scarlet, only to risk both their lives on the return to the ship.</p><p>Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned to face inland. In front of him was an expanse of sandy beach leading into a dense jungle. Beyond the trees, a large cliff-face rose up out of the ground, dominating the bulk of the island. It was too dark to see much other than jagged rocks, but Long Bob had a sneaking suspicion that within the cliff there would be caves, and somewhere within those caves he would find his lover.</p><p>He trudged across the beach and paused slightly at the border of the jungle before plunging into its depths, the leafy branches reaching out and clinging to the sleeves of his greatcoat. He shook them off and drew his knife from his boot, using the sharp blade to create a clear path in front of him.</p><p>As Long Bob moved through the jungle, he ignored the skitters and shifting in the foliage above him, keeping his focus instead on the mountain beyond. A shiver ran down his spine as he brushed a spiderweb out of his way, not wanting to consider where the spider itself was.</p><p>He reached the treeline and stepped out into the silvery moonlight, raising a hand to touch the face of the cliff that rose up before him. The rock was damp against his fingertips, sending a chill through him. He looked upwards, his eyes tracing along the side of the cliff towards the top, searching for a clue. He began to walk along the side of the mountain, holding out his arm to keep contact with the rough surface as he moved, looking for any sort of cave or crevice that would indicate a way inside.</p><p>He was almost halfway around the island when his hand skimmed over a gap in the rock, and he stopped in his tracks. He looked up, and in the light of the moon could just make out what looked to be a ladder carved into the side of the mountain. His heart leapt into his throat as his eyes followed the grooves upwards at a steep, almost vertical angle.</p><p>With determination, Long Bob reached above his head and grabbed hold of the first rung, then lifted his leg and found a foothold. He began to climb, careful to maintain a strong grip against the damp stone, taking a moment to wipe his hands on his clothing every few steps. As he ascended, the rungs became further apart, and shallower, and he found it harder for his fingers to find purchase. He grunted as he lifted himself upwards and stretched out his hand to the next rung. As he caught the edge, the rock shifted and crumbled, a spray of dust and pebbles falling into his face.</p><p>“Agh!” he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut against the debris. He wiped his arm across his face and blinked the dirt away before looking back up, determined to continue. He felt along the ledge for a stronger handhold and pulled himself upwards.</p><p>“McKenzie, ya dirty pirate!”</p><p>Long Bob’s breath caught in his throat at the all-too-familiar voice coming from below him. He closed his eyes, praying it was just in his head before looking down.</p><p>It wasn’t in his head.</p><p>At the base of the ladder stood the one person he most did not want to see – King Garold. The one person who held a personal stake in preventing him from being the one to rescue Lady Scarlet. The one person who was strong enough to pose serious competition, and the one person wily enough to have not only discovered Scarlet’s whereabouts, but also get there just behind him.</p><p>King Garold did not look happy.</p><p>“I’ll see yer throat slit afore I see ya touch my betrothed, Long Bob!” he called up from below.</p><p>“Devil take ye, King Garold!” Long Bob snarled back. “She be mine, ‘n’ Ah’ll never let ye git yer dirty paws on her!”</p><p>King Garold released a feral growl and reached for the first handholds on the cliff face. He began to climb, swiftly gaining ground.</p><p>Long Bob continued upwards, his muscles aching as he ascended, his pace slowed by the constant need to search for a strong grip as the distance between rungs continued to grow.</p><p>With King Garold hot on his heels, Long Bob reached for the next rung – but found nothing, only sheer, smooth rock. He flattened his palm against the stone, searching for anything he could grab onto, but there was nothing. He swallowed as he looked down, seeing the other pirate moving quickly, seeming to have no difficulty with the climb.</p><p>A low rumble sounded, like distant thunder, and he lifted his head. A storm was the last thing he needed at this point. Yet as he listened, he realized that the noise was not abating, that it was something other than thunder. It was too distant to be cannon fire.</p><p>He gripped tightly to the rock as he looked around, King Garold’s presence momentarily forgotten. The sun was just beginning to rise, the early light of dawn lighting up the sky. He gazed into the horizon and squinted his eyes, seeing the faintest hint of smoke in the distance.</p><p>The ground began to shake, and his heart sunk as he realized what must be happening.</p><p>The volcano on Isla de Fuego, which Rahim was supposed to guard but had abandoned to join him, was erupting.</p><p>Long Bob looked up just in time to duck his head as a rock flew towards him, narrowly missing him and crashing into the trees below. He pressed his body against the cliff, holding tight, desperate not to fall as the earth quaked beneath him and rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain.</p><p>And then, his fingers began to slip. He scrambled to maintain his hold as his hands moistened with both sweat and the dampness that seemed to permeate from the rocks, clinging tight and digging his fingernails against the stone. His feet slipped as the rock beneath them crumbled, and he dangled by his arms, his eyes wide as he realized this could be the end.</p><p>He looked up, searching for something, anything to grab onto, when a head popped out over a ledge just above him. In his surprise, his grip loosened, and he felt himself begin to slip once more.</p><p>“Help!” he cried out to the unfamiliar man above him.</p><p>The man looked down at him, his electric blue eyes taking in Long Bob’s predicament and then wandered over his shoulder to King Garold below. He nodded.</p><p>“’Tis about time th’ two o’ ye showed up,” he growled.</p><p>He disappeared, and Long Bob’s heart raced as he continued to dangle precariously. So close to Scarlet, so close to salvation, he just needed to hold on—</p><p>A rope appeared next to him, and he looked up to find the man had returned and was staring down at him.</p><p>“What’re ye waitin’ fer? Take th’ rope. ‘Tis secure.”</p><p>With a deep inhale of breath, Long Bob prepared himself to let go of the rock. The muscles in his arms protested as he shifted his weight, freeing one hand to grab the rope. He reached out, his fingers closing around the corded strands just in time, as his fingers slipped from the rock and he began to drop. He grabbed at the rope with both hands, burning his palms against the fibres as he held tight, fighting against the gravity that tried to pull him down.</p><p>The rope began to carry him upwards as the man above him pulled his weight, until he was dangling just below the ledge.</p><p>“Take me hand,” the man said as he held it out.</p><p>Long Bob gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on the rope with one hand, then reached out with the other. Their hands clasped, and the man leaned back, pulling him over the edge until he was laying on the ledge, panting, his muscles aching.</p><p>The man ignored him as he lowered the rope back down again, for King Garold this time, and Long Bob leaned back against the wall, catching his breath as he looked around. They were on a small, smooth ledge carved out of the side of the mountain, with a small tunnel opening behind him. A tunnel that would undoubtedly lead him to Carlotta and Scarlet.</p><p>The man looked over his shoulder and jerked his chin. “Ye kin go, if’n ye wants. I don’t need ye here.”</p><p>Long Bob needed no further invitation as he scrambled to his feet and entered the cave. Torches lined the wall, lighting his way as he travelled downwards into the mountain.</p><p>“There you are,” a voice called out, and he stopped short as he looked around for the source.</p><p>A woman dressed in black materialized almost out of nowhere.</p><p>“Carlotta,” Long Bob said icily.</p><p>“Where’s King Garold?” she demanded.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “How did ya know he be here?”</p><p>“I have my ways. Now, where is he?”</p><p>“On his way, Ah reckon,” he responded. He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. “Where be Scarlet?”</p><p>Carlotta smirked and waved her hand. “She’s here, don’t you worry. I need to see Garold first.”</p><p>Long Bob took a step towards her menacingly. “An’ Ah need tae see Scarlet. Ah needs tae be th’ one tae rescue her.”</p><p>She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. “If all goes to plan, we’ll both get what we want.”</p><p>“If?”</p><p>“I’m confident. Trust me.”</p><p>“Ah’d sooner trust Davy Jones wi’ me soul.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows and laughed coldly. “And that’s why you’re a good pirate. Ah, Kassam.”</p><p>Her eyes shifted to look over his shoulder, and Long Bob turned to see the blue-eyed man coming down the tunnel. King Garold was following close behind, and he sent a cold glare in Long Bob’s direction.</p><p>“Hello, King Garold,” Carlotta said, her voice changing from the cold and heartless tone she used with Long Bob to a warm, seductive one.</p><p>King Garold grunted in response. “Where’s my <em>fiancé</em>?”</p><p>Long Bob let out a low growl but was stopped by Carlotta’s hand on his chest.</p><p>“Come with me, gentlemen,” she smirked. She spun on her heels and led them further into the tunnel.</p><p>They followed her, continuing in a downwards direction, until she finally turned into a surprisingly large and well-lit cave with a large table in the centre. On the table were two goblets, each filled with dark red liquid that Long Bob hoped was wine.</p><p>As she approached the table, she waved her hand over one of the goblets, mumbling to herself under her breath.</p><p>Long Bob’s eyes narrowed as he watched, wondering what sort of witchcraft she was up to.</p><p>She picked up the goblets and turned to face them with a smile.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” she said as she held out the goblets toward her guests. “Please, have a drink. As a token of my hospitality.”</p><p>King Garold immediately accepted the offered chalice and downed its contents, but Long Bob narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“Why’d ye bring us here, Carlotta?” he asked. He took the cup from her but didn’t bring it to his lips. “Why’d ye take Scarlet?”</p><p>She didn’t respond as she merely stood watching King Garold drink the wine, a small smile on her face. It was then that Long Bob realized that the cup she had waved her hand over was the one she had given to the pirate king.</p><p>“Did ye poison him?”</p><p>“No,” she smiled, shaking her head. She turned to King Garold. “How do you feel, love?”</p><p>The man blinked a couple times before looking at Carlotta with a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. He looked her up and down as a slow smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Aye, I do believe there be love in the air, mistress Carlotta!”</p><p>Carlotta smirked as she held out her hand to him, and he took it and kissed it with a flourish.</p><p>“And you release your claims to Lady Scarlet?” she asked him.</p><p>“Lady who?” he grinned, then pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>There was another low rumble, louder than before, and the ground began to shake. Long Bob looked up at Carlotta with wide eyes.</p><p>“Where is she?” he begged. “Where’s Scarlet?”</p><p>Carlotta jumped back with a gasp as the ceiling of the cave crumbled and a large rock fell at her feet. King Garold grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.</p><p>“We must go,” he said, and she quickly followed him.</p><p>“Wait!” Long Bob cried, pursuing them into the tunnels. “Please, Carlotta, where is Scarlet?”</p><p>She looked back at him as King Garold dragged her along and smirked. “In one of the caves, of course. Good luck!”</p><p>She turned and ran, leaving Long Bob alone in the tunnel, earth rumbling beneath his feet and stones falling around him.</p><p>He was on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commissioned art by @smaiihands on tumblr (u/cheftwo on reddit)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Down into the depths of the mountain Long Bob ran, torch in hand, searching every cave, every crevice he came across. The earth shook beneath him, rocks falling at his feet as the walls crumbled.</p><p>“Scarlet!” he yelled, his voice echoing through the tunnels. He paused, straining to hear beyond the echoes, to hear any sort of response.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He kept moving, kept searching, until he felt like he was travelling in circles. Had he seen this cave before? That crevice looked familiar.</p><p>Water dripped from the roof of the tunnels, and the air became heavy around him. His shirt was soaked through with water and sweat, and dirt clung to every inch of exposed skin.</p><p>In exhaustion he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath to fill his lungs and squeezing his eyelids together to blink back the tears. He couldn’t fail. He just couldn’t.</p><p>As he doubled over, his chest tightening, his heart pounding, and his mind racing, he felt the faintest hint of a wisp of cool, fresh air. He sat up and breathed in deeply, his ears perked for any hint of a sound. Still nothing, but at least he was heading the right direction. He hoped.</p><p>Long Bob pushed himself to stand, a renewed sense of determination fueling him forward as he followed the draft, seeking its source.</p><p>The flame of his torch lit the way as he continued, the floor sloping downwards and rocks piling up along the path as the earthquake raged on. He turned a corner and his breath caught in his throat as a streak of daylight shone into the tunnel. His feet moved automatically towards it, and as the light grew brighter, he dropped the torch and sped up his pace.</p><p>Another few steps, and he reached the source: a cave opening wide enough to squeeze through. There was wild foliage on the other side, but as he hacked at the branches, he realized they could be easily brushed aside to allow someone to pass through them. They created natural protection for the tunnel entrance for anyone who didn’t know what to look for.</p><p>As Long Bob lifted a branch and ducked his head, his eyes lowered to the ground, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of small footprints in the damp sand.</p><p>He pushed his way through the foliage and onto the beach. The sun was still low in the horizon, but it was bright enough to make him squint and raise his hand to his eyes against the sudden brightness.</p><p>He looked down the beach and saw a figure in the distance, walking along the water’s edge. He began to run. Could it be her? Could it be his Scarlet?</p><p>As he closed the distance, the figure grew larger, and he sped up as he saw the outline of skirts and long hair blowing in the breeze.</p><p>“Scarlet!” he yelled.</p><p>The woman turned, and after a brief hesitation she began to run towards him.</p><p>“Bobby!” she cried, and soon he was sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around before tumbling to the sand in exhaustion.</p><p>Long Bob held Scarlet close to his chest, both of them crying tears of joy and relief to be in each other’s arms once more. He pressed kisses to her head, her face, wherever he could reach without loosening the tight grip he had around her waist.</p><p>Every reunion they’d had after times apart paled in comparison to this one. He thought he had lost her, and he almost had. She lived for weeks in a dark cave, sure in the knowledge that he’d be looking for her, but not knowing if he’d find her.</p><p>The ground shook again, and she gasped into his chest. He looked up at the mountain in the centre of the island and was alarmed to see large rocks continuing to break off and fall.</p><p>“We be needin’ tae go, lass.”</p><p>He lifted her to her feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as he ran along the beach, searching for the place where he left his jolly boat.</p><p>When they reached the spot, his heart sank. The boat wasn’t there. And neither was the body of the siren he had left there.</p><p>“Bobby.” Scarlet tugged on his sleeve and pointed out into the water.</p><p>The jolly boat was floating a little way offshore in the midst of the deep waters. They would have to swim.</p><p>“Can ye swim, lass?” Long Bob asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“In that?” he frowned as his eyes travelled down her body.</p><p>Scarlet looked down at the heavy skirts of her gown. “No, probably not.”</p><p>Her fingers trembled as she began pulling at the strings to unlace the ties, and he impatiently pulled his knife out.</p><p>“No, Bobby—”</p><p>“Sorry, lass, but ye’re never seein’ this dress again, anyway.” He drew the knife along the laces, breaking them apart until she was able to shed the dress from her body. At any other time, he would take a moment to appreciate the curves of her breasts in her confining corset, but now was not the time. “Be ye ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Long Bob sheathed his knife and secured it in place before pulling his boots off and dropping them onto the discarded gown. He took her hand and together they entered the cold water. As they swam, he kept an eye out for any traces of the siren, but they reached the boat without mishap. He hoped the body had simply been washed away by the tide, like the jolly boat had.</p><p>He helped Scarlet up into the boat, and then with one final look around he pulled himself over the side. He settled into his seat and grabbed the oars, dipping the blades into the water. He rowed hard, wanting to get away from the island as fast as possible.</p><p>Scarlet shivered in her seat, wrapping her arms around her wet body. Her undergarments clung to her body in such a way that Long Bob was having a hard time not thinking about how much he wanted to touch her, so he looked over his shoulder at the approaching rocks that surrounded the island, making sure he steered towards the small gap he’d come through the night before.</p><p>As the boat made its way closer to the jagged rocks, Long Bob thought he heard a splash in the water. Or was it just from the oars? He stopped rowing and cocked an ear, listening intently.</p><p><em>There</em>. The splash sounded again, and dread filled him. Another siren? The same one?</p><p>“Bobby? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Scarlet’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked back at her. Her eyes were wide, and he wondered whether he should worry her with his suspicions.</p><p>
  <em>SPLASH!</em>
</p><p>Too late. A large, scaly tail flickered through the water and beat against the boat, causing it to rock. Scarlet gasped and grabbed the sides as she looked down into the water.</p><p>“What was that?” she cried.</p><p>Long Bob grimaced as he spat out the words, “A siren.”</p><p>Her eyes widened even further, and her mouth opened and closed without a sound. She gulped as she peered into the water, searching for any sign of the legendary creature.</p><p>“Ah thought Ah killed it, th’ damned thing.”</p><p>Scarlet looked up at him again, and seeing his tight grip on the oars, she said, “Give me your sword.”</p><p>“Wha’?”</p><p>“Your sword. You need to row, so give it to me.” She held out her hand towards him, and when he hesitated, she gestured again.</p><p>Reluctantly he reached into the scabbard, pulled out his sword, and handed it to her without a word. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she took it from him and held it out in front of her, just as he had taught her. His heart warmed as he watched her, realizing that everything from the past two years had brought them to this moment, fighting for their lives together.</p><p>When the siren lunged out of the water, Scarlet was ready. The blade was sharp, and with a single jab, she ran the creature through the heart. She pulled the sword out as the body dropped back into the sea, a circle of crimson spreading out in the water.</p><p>Scarlet sat back onto her seat and pointed behind Long Bob.</p><p>“There’s the gap,” she said, and he turned to see a space between the rocks that was wide enough for the boat to fit.</p><p>He steered them safely through, and then it was on towards the ship.</p><p>When they reached the <em>Revenge</em> and climbed over the side onto the deck, the entire crew erupted in a loud cheer. Blondbeard was quick to hand them a couple blankets, which they wrapped around themselves, and then Long Bob shuffled her towards his cabin.</p><p>As soon as he closed the door behind them, Scarlet turned and pressed her body against his, letting the blanket fall away as her arms circled his neck. She kissed him fervently, desperately, and his hands fell to her hips as he pulled her closer. She tasted like salt water, like the sea, and it sent a strange thrill through him; the taste suited her, as if she were always meant to be at sea. With him.</p><p>In the space of a moment, he spun her around and pressed her back against the wall, sliding his leg between hers as he rolled his hips into her, needing to feel more of her. Despite the cold, wet fabric clinging to his skin, he was already hard, his body aching for her since the moment he had her in his sights.</p><p>Scarlet moaned softly into his mouth, and the sweet sound sent a shiver down his spine. He grunted in response and slid his hands further down, pressing her further against the wall as he lifted her legs and hooked them around his waist. He carried her to the bed as she clung tightly to him, her lips trailing along his neck.</p><p>Long Bob lowered her to the bed, then stood and tore his shirt over his head. Scarlet lay on the bed looking up at him expectantly with such love in her eyes that it stole his breath away, and he wanted nothing more than to drown in that look, spending eternity making love to her.</p><p>“We be needin’ tae get ye outta these wet clothes, lass.” He winked as he lowered himself to the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of her.</p><p>Scarlet bit her lip as Long Bob’s fingers began working at the laces of her corset, trying to get the constricting garment off her. He swore under his breath as he struggled with the wet cords, the knots refusing to budge. He threw his hands up in frustration as he sat back on her thighs.</p><p>“Sorry, lass,” he said, and he reached behind him, grabbing the hilt of his knife from his belt. He pressed the blade against the laces, hesitating as he waited for her to object.</p><p>The objection never came. Scarlet propped herself up on an elbow and placed her hand on his, applying slight pressure as she guided him upwards, the sharp blade slicing through the laces. His breath caught in his throat as the constricting garment fell away, and he threw the knife aside, his hands moving to unbuckle his belt, letting his scabbard fall to the floor.</p><p>“Bobby,” she breathed as he covered her body with his, trailing hot kisses along her still-damp skin. Her back arched under his touch, and she ran her fingers through his dreads as he murmured in pleasure with each kiss.</p><p>His lips moved down her chest and he reached the edge of her garment, and finally he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to see her. All of her. He needed to worship every inch of her body.</p><p>He sat up once more and tugged at the skirt of her undergarment, bunching the fabric in his hands as he slid it upwards, exposing her skin bit by bit. She lifted her hips, then sat up and raised her arms as he lifted the garment over head and off her completely. His breath hitched as he saw her the way he could only dream about for the past two years – naked, in his bed, and giving him the most deliciously innocent look.</p><p>He reached out almost hesitantly, as if he were afraid that touching her would break the spell between them. His fingers hovered just over one of her breasts, watching it rise and fall with each breath she took. He was mesmerized by the sight of her perfect flesh, a mere hairsbreadth away yet seeming so beyond his reach.</p><p>Scarlet impatiently arched her back, needing his touch, and his hand cupped her as the breath he didn’t realize he was holding escaped his lungs. The spell was broken, and he finally wrapped his arms around her as his lips crashed against hers.</p><p>She was his. In every way but one.</p><p>Long Bob remembered King Graham’s promise: if he could save her, he could marry her.</p><p>He broke the kiss and brought his hands up to cup her face, staring deeply into the eyes he loved so much, the ones gazing back at him with such a love of their own that he felt his heart was going to burst.</p><p>“Ah love ye.” The words escaped his lips for the first time, and he briefly wondered why he’d never said them before.</p><p>Scarlet’s eyes sparkled as her lips formed a sweet smile. “And I love you.”</p><p>“Will ye marry me?”</p><hr/><p>EPILOGUE</p><hr/><p>King Graham stayed true to his word, and Long Bob McKenzie and Lady Scarlet Fortescue were wed in a private service held in the church in the upper-class part of Port Royal. It was attended by King Graham, his son Lucas, and the maid Hannah on Scarlet’s side, and Blondbeard and Rahim on Long Bob’s side. It was kept quiet outside of their small group, as King Graham was somewhat embarrassed at the turn of events that had seen his niece kidnapped and her betrothed disappear with a notorious witch.</p><p>Of course, there was also the fact that Scarlet had been returned in a man’s garb – her dress having been left on Isla del Amor, her corset having been destroyed, and her undergarments left on the floor of a pirate captain’s cabin. Her honour was at stake, and only a quick, hushed-up wedding would suffice.</p><p>Neither Long Bob nor Scarlet cared. All that mattered to them was that they were together at last.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sniff* It's over... this is my first fic officially finished (even though I posted the finale to W&amp;S earlier this week, there's still more to come for that story), so this is a bittersweet moment. Ever since I first thought to write a pirate!Bobby fic, the idea lived rent-free in my head until I finally came up with an outline. It's been so much fun to write this, and I've learned a lot along the way (like, a lot). I'm now fluent in Scottish Pirate, for one thing!</p><p>Thank you to everyone that helped and encouraged me along the way - Suchi for beta-reading most of it and being so excited when I first ran the idea by you (it wouldn't exist if you hadn't been so supportive!), Kat for the smut help and inspiring the mountain-climbing scene, Kim and Jess for both being ultra supportive and excited about the idea (and helping with little suggestions here and there when I needed them), and Lauren for beta-reading the last few chapters and being the biggest pirate!Bobby fan there is.</p><p>And thanks to everyone who's read, kudos'd, and commented along the way! Your support has meant so much to me!</p><p>Much love, Sarah 💕</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Maaaaybe someday pirate!Bobby will be back. But no promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>